The Piece of My Hearth
by The Hime Heiress
Summary: Naruto yakin kalau ia bisa merubah takdir hidupnya, kalau ia bisa membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih bahagia, bersama keluarga yang sempurna dengan adik-adik yang amat disayanginya. Tetapi, apakah akan berjalan dengan mudah? Lika-liku akan dilewati yang berawal dari sebuah tragedi. Apakah ia akan berhasil? Atau apakah ia hanya menjadi mainan yang selalu dipermainkan oleh takdir semata?
1. Prolog

**Summary :** Naruto yakin kalau ia bisa merubah takdir hidupnya, kalau ia bisa membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih bahagia, bersama keluarga yang sempurna dan dengan adik-adik yang amat disayanginya. Tetapi.. apakah akan berjalan dengan mudah? Lika-liku akan dilewati yang berawal dari sebuah tragedi.. Apakah ia akan berhasil? Atau, apakah ia hanya menjadi mainan yang selalu dipermainkan oleh takdir semata? Penasaran? Check this out!

**Disclaimer :** Cerita ini berdasarkan tokoh yang dibuat dan dimiliki oleh Masashi Kishimoto. Aku hanya membuat karakter dan sifat tokohnya sedikit OOC ataupun total OOC. Jadi dengan demikian harap dianggap maklum dan jangan protes..

**Warnings :** Cerita ini nantinya akan berjalan sesuai dengan alur kemudian menjadi BL/Slash/Yaoi. Jadi intinya yang suka silakan baca.. dan yang gak suka dilarang baca ya Guys.. tekan aja langsung tombol BACK, Oke!?. Tidak menerima cacian ataupun makian ! (duh kedengarannya kok kejam banget ya? Author sensitif soalnya.. hehe ^o^)

**Pairing :** Narusasu (nantinya)

**Rated :** T- M.

* * *

**Bab 1 "The Begining"**

**Genre :** Family and Drama

**Pairing :** Belum ada, naruto belum sama siapa-siapa, dia masih anak-anak.. Okey..

**Rated :**** T**, bisa berubah untuk kedepannya..

* * *

**Prolog **

Tragedi.. Kisahku berawal ketika aku berumur tujuh tahun. Sebuah Mansion Namikaze mewah tempat dimana aku tinggal dan dibesarkan telah musnah, hancur berantakan karena ledakan bom dan kebakaran, yang tersisa sekarang hanya lah tinggal puing-puing abu yang berserakan.. walaupun api sudah tak lagi menyala, tampak masih ada asap dan bau abu terbakar yang masih dapat tercium oleh indra penciumanku.

Aku yang hanya seorang bocah kecil berumur tujuh tahun, hanya bisa menatap diam di depan pintu gerbang mansion yang sudah tak lagi berbentuk. Aku yang dulunya merupakan seorang anak yang mempunyai keluarga, kini hanya tinggal aku seorang, sendiri, dan sebatang kara. Tak kan ada lagi yang mencintaiku, tak kan ada lagi pula yang peduli dan sayang kepadaku.. keluargaku.. semuanya telah tiada.. tertimbun oleh puing-puing yang hancur berantakan.

Tak ku hiraukan bunyi sirine mobil polisi, pemadam kebakaran ataupun ambulance yang datang. Tak kuhiraukan pula hiruk-pikuk, keramaian dan orang-orang yang datang di luar sana. Kuhanya diam di tempat, shock setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tak ku hiraukan seorang polisi yang datang mendekatiku dan menanyaiku, tubuhku hanya diam membeku. Pikiranku blank, tak mau menerima apapun, apalagi mendengar apa yang polisi itu katakan ataupun tanyakan kepadaku.

Hanya satu yang pasti, yang berulang ulang kali terngiang di kepalaku 'how cruel is the lady of fate it is'

* * *

So that is the prolog.. do you want to see **The Chapter 1**? Kalau kamu mau melihatnya.. Silakan tekan aja tombol next yang ada dibawah.. oke!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary :** Naruto yakin kalau ia bisa merubah takdir hidupnya, kalau ia bisa membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih bahagia, bersama keluarga yang sempurna dan dengan adik-adik yang amat disayanginya. Tetapi.. apakah akan berjalan dengan mudah? Lika-liku akan dilewati yang berawal dari sebuah tragedi.. Apakah ia akan berhasil? Apakah ia hanya menjadi mainan yang selalu dipermainkan oleh takdir semata? Penasaran? Check this out!

**Disclaimer :** Cerita ini berdasarkan tokoh yang dibuat dan dimiliki oleh Masashi Kishimoto. Aku hanya membuat karakter dan sifat tokohnya sedikit OOC ataupun total OOC. Jadi dengan demikian harap dianggap maklum dan jangan protes..

**Warnings :** Cerita ini nantinya akan berjalan sesuai dengan alur kemudian menjadi BL/Slash/Yaoi. Jadi intinya yang suka silakan baca.. dan yang gak suka dilarang baca ya Guys.. tekan aja langsung tombol BACK, Oke!?. Tidak menerima cacian ataupun makian ! (duh kedengarannya kok kejam banget ya? Author lagi sensitif soalnya.. hehe ^o^)

**Pairing :** Narusasu (nantinya)

* * *

**Bab 1 "The Begining"**

**Genre :** Family and Drama

**Pairing :** Belum ada, naruto belum sama siapa-siapa, dia masih anak-anak.. Okey..

**Rated :**** T**, bisa berubah untuk kedepannya..

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Mungkin karena melihat reaksiku yang masih tetap saja pasif tak merespon walaupun polisi itu telah beberapa kali mengguncang tubuhku, akhirnya ia mengambil inisiatif untuk menggendongku dan membawaku ke dalam mobil ambulance.

Aku pun dibawa oleh ambulance ke rumah sakit terdekat, ku tak menyadari kapan aku sampai dan kapan aku tiba di rumah sakit. Aku baru tersadar dari shockku, ketika aku merasakan sakit di kaki kiriku.

"Ahhhhss.." pekik ku ketika aku merasakan perih di lukaku.

"Ohh.. maaf jika itu sakit. Aku sedang membersihkan lukamu agar tidak infeksi nantinya. Kau tampaknya hanya mengalami luka ringan di lutut dan di pergelangan kakimu. Tapi untuk mengetahuinya lebih lanjut, sebaiknya setelah ini kita akan lakukan ronsen pada tubuhmu untuk mengetahui apakah kau mengalami luka dalam atau tidak." Kata suster yang membersihkan lukaku. Aku hanya bisa diam mengangguk sambil menahan sakit dan perih yang kurasakan.

Ketika aku ingin menggerakkan tangan kananku, aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dibagian lenganku. Aku pun meringis kesakitan.

Menyadari apa yang terjadi, suster itu lalu memeriksa lengan kananku. "Ohh.. tampaknya lengan kananmu mengalami keretakan".

Melihat ekspresiku yang ketakutan suster itu berkata menenangkanku, " Jangan khawatir ini hanya retak ringan, bisa sembuh kok nantinya, kami akan bisa mengobatinya".

"Adik kecil, boleh kakak tahu siapa namamu?". Suster itu bertanya setelah selesai membersihkan lukaku.

Aku mengangguk, aku merasa lebih tenang sekarang, walaupun masih merasa shock "Na.. Naruto. Err.. Naruto.. Namikaze", suara yang kukeluarkan parau dan terbata.

"Ohh.. nama yang bagus Naru-kun", kata suster itu.

"Kalau namaku Suster Sayuri, kau boleh memanggilku jika kau butuh apa-apa, dengan memencet tombol merah yang ada di samping tempat tidurmu." Sambil menunjukkan dimana tombol merah itu berada." Jangan khawatir kau akan baik baik saja. Kau anak yang kuat Naru-kun. Orang tuamu pasti bangga padamu. Oke.." kata suster itu lagi sambil tersenyum ramah padaku.

#

Dua hari setelah tragedi, di ruang dokter..

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto-sama Dok, apakah ia baik-baik saja, apakah ia mengalami luka serius?" kata seorang laki-laki dengan gelisah dan dengan nada yang khawatir. Ia mengenakan topeng yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya, hanya mata kirinya lah yang terlihat.

"Kondisi Naruto-san, baik-baik saja. Setelah dilakukan ronsen, ia tidak mengalami luka dalam yang serius. Ia hanya mengalami memar pada lutut dan pergelangan kakinya. Juga keretakan ringan pada lengannya. Aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja. Naruto-san anak yang kuat." Kata Dokter yang menangani kondisi Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi psikisnya Dok?" kata seorang laki-laki itu lagi.

"Untuk kondisi psikisnya...". si Dokter pun menceritakan segala apa yang terjadi kemarin,

ketika proses pemeriksaan psikis dilakukan..

#

Satu hari sebelumnya..

Suster Sayuri memberikan laporan hasil pemeriksaan ronsen naruto yang dilakukan kemarin kepada Dokter Hikari. Si dokter memeriksa hasil pemeriksaannya dengan seksama.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto-san, apakah sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya?" kata si Dokter ingin mengetahui perkembangan kesehatan Naruto.

"Keadaan Naru-kun lebih baik dari sebelumnya, kemarin setelah di lakukan pengoperasian kecil pada lengannya ia sudah lebih baik. Ia makan dengan teratur dan Naru-kun anak yang penurut, ia mau memakan semua makanan dan mau meminum semua obat yang diberikan secara rutin oleh para suster". Kata si suster menjawab pertanyaan dari si Dokter.

"Bagus lah kalau begitu, saatnya sekarang aku menemui Naruto-san". Setelah mengatakan itu si Dokter pun pergi meninggalkan ruangannya untuk mengecek keadaan Naruto sendiri. Si suster pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Si Dokter pun sampai di depan ruangan tempat di mana naruto dirawat. Sebelum ia masuk ke dalam ruangan, si Dokter tampak berhenti sejenak untuk melihat Naruto melalui kaca pintu. Tampaknya Naruto sedang duduk di ranjangnya dengan tenang, ia sedang menonton tv sambil memakan buah jeruk. Si dokter pun melirik apa yang sedang Naruto tonton dari tv itu.. ahhh.. ternyata ia sedang menonton channel tv NatGeo, syukurlah kalau begitu, kata si dokter bernafas lega di dalam hati.

Ia pun membuka pintu ruangan naruto, " Ahh, sudah bangun kau rupanya Naru-kun.. Selamat Pagi, namaku adalah Hikari, aku adalah dokter yang menangani perawatanmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini Naru-kun, apakah masih ada yang sakit?" kata si Dokter dengan ramah.

"Selamat pagi juga dok.. tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dok, saya merasa sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya walaupun hanya saja, saya merasa kurang nyaman dengan gips yang ada di lengan saya, tapi selain itu semuanya baik-baik saja..terima kasih atas perawatannya Dok." Kata naruto dengan sopan.

'Dia menjawabnya dengan sangat sopan untuk anak seumurnya, aneh..' pikir si dokter dalam hati, "Oh tak perlu berterima kasih kepada saya Naru-kun, saya hanya menjalankan tugas saja".

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan naru-kun?," tanya si dokter.

Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan perasaanmu Naru-kun, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Saya baik-baik saja Dok, terima kasih atas perhatiannya"

"Benarkah naruto-kun, aku tahu ini berat setelah melihat peristiwa yang terjadi dan apa yang telah kau alami, kau tak usah malu-malu untuk membicarakannya padaku naruto-kun?" tanya si Dokter lagi.

"Saya yakin dok, saya baik-baik saja"

"Baiklah naruto-kun" kata si dokter menyerah. "Aku tak akan memaksa, tapi setidaknya beri jawaban ketika aku nanti memberikan pertanyaan mengenai sesuatu kepadamu ya?" tanya si Dokter meminta persetujuan.

"Baiklah dok, silakan saja". Jawab naruto tenang tanpa adanya rasa stress atau depresi yang tampak di raut wajahnya.

Ketenangannya dan raut wajahnya mengkhawatirkanku, ini sangat aneh.. apa jangan-jangan ada yang salah dengan anak ini. Ia tidak seperti anak pada umumnya, reaksinya terlalu tenang untuk anak yang telah kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Apa jangan-jangan..

"Apakah kau menyayangi keluargamu, Naruto-kun?"

Butuh waktu agak lama bagi naruto untuk menjawabnya,"Tentu saja, dok.. aku sangat menyayangi mereka."

"Kau tahu kan kalau keluargamu telah tiada, Naruto-kun?," tanya si dokter hati-hati.

"Ya aku tahu," jawab naruto singkat.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu..? lalu apa dok.. aku tak mengerti?" tanya naruto bingung.

"Lalu, jika kau tahu kalau keluargamu telah tiada, bagaimana perasaanmu Naruto-kun? Apa yang kau rasakan? Apakah kau tak rindu pada keluargamu Naruto-kun? Apakah kau tak merasa sedih?" jawab si dokter menjelaskannya pada naruto.

"Perasaanku dok? Disaat pertama-tama memang aku merasa shock, tapi sekarang aku sudah merasa baik dok, aku sudah menerimanya. Aku sudah bisa menerima kenyataannya. Rindu? Sedih? Tentu saja aku merasakannya dok.. aku merasakan rindu dan juga sedih. Setiap manusia normal pasti merasakannya, tapi.. aku tak bisa tuk selamanya terpuruk seperti itu kan Dok.. karena bagaimana pun juga.. ," naruto berhenti sejenak, menghela nafas, "bagaimana pun banyaknya seseorang mengharap dan memohon.. mereka pasti tak kan pernah bisa kembali pada kita, yang telah tiada tetaplah tiada.. Ada saatnya dimana seseorang diharapkan untuk mengiklaskannya, ada saatnya juga dimana seseorang diharapkan untuk move on melanjutkan hidupnya. Itulah yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang ini dok. Aku tahu bersedih dan menangis tak kan ada gunanya, oleh sebab itulah aku tidak melakukannya. Oleh sebab itulah aku mengiklaskan kepergian mereka", kata naruto sambil tersenyum.

'What the hell !?, ada apa dengan anak ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan anak ini, dia benar-benar anak yang aneh' pikir si dokter tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan di dengarnya, ia hanya bisa terpaku kaget diam tak bergerak di tempat. 'aku pernah mendengar isu kalau anak namikaze memiliki otak yang brilliant, tapi kalau seperti ini, kalau seperti ini.. aku tak kan bisa membedakan sedang berbicara dengan manakah? Dengan anak yang berumur tujuh tahun atau dengan orang yang telah dewasa, kalau aku tidak berbicara langsung dan bertatap muka padanya. Anak ini, padahal dia masih belum menginjak remaja. Kalau sekarang dia sudah seperti ini, aku tak kan bisa bayangkan bagaimana ketika ia remaja nanti, apalagi ketika ia beranjak dewasa nanti.. ohhh aku hanya bisa bergidik ngeri dan takjub memikirkan seperti apa nantinya ia akan berkembang, seperti apa nantinya pikiran otaknya akan tumbuh melesat.'

Ketika tidak ada respon yang keluar dari si dokter, naruto pun melanjutkan.. "Kau tahu dok, ibuku dulu pernah mengatakan sesuatu padaku" kata naruto, berhenti sejenak melihat apakah si Dokter menyimak ceritanya atau tidak, sebelum melanjutkan" yaitu lebih tepatnya ketika disaat nenekku yang bernama Mito telah tiada, ketika itu.. aku berumur kurang lebih empat tahun, aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku menangis ketika aku mendengar kabar kalau nenekku Mito telah tiada, padahal baru liburan musim panas kemarin aku berlibur dan mengunjunginya disana. Ibuku yang melihatku bersedih dan menangis, datang kepadaku dan memelukku, ia tersenyum manis lalu mengatakan padaku dengan suaranya yang lembut 'kau tahu naru-kun, kau harus belajar untuk mengiklaskan kepergian nenekmu, kau harus tahu.. kalau kau menangis, kau akan membuat nenekmu menjadi merasa tidak tenang dan sedih di atas sana,' kata ibuku sambil menunjuk dengan jari telunjukknya ke atas.. ke langit biru cerah tanpa awan, sambil memandangnya 'kau tidak ingin kan, nenekmu sedih melihatmu seperti ini, kau ingin nenekmu bahagia kan?' aku mengangguk, kemudian ibuku melanjutkan lagi, 'kalau begitu ikhlaskanlah kepergiannya naruto-kun, tersenyumlah, berbahagialah, karena suatu saat nanti kita akan pasti bertemu lagi dengannya, walaupun waktunya belum sekarang.. lagi pula walaupun nenek Mito telah tiada, ia akan selalu ada di hati orang-orang yang menyayanginya.. Dan ketika nanti kamu merasa rindu pada nenekmu, kau bisa melihat ke atas.. lihatlah ke langit biru cerahnya.. atau kalau tidak, kalau malam telah tiba..lihatlah ke langit kelam yang berkerlap-kerlip penuh bintang. Itu pulalah yang Kaasan lakukan ketika Kaasan sedang rindu dengan kakek dan nenekmu naru-kun'. Itulah yang ibuku katakan ketika itu, tanpa menyadari kalau ibuku dan seluruh anggota keluargaku akan segera bertemu lagi dengan kakek dan nenekku yang telah tiada tiga tahun setelahnya." Naruto berhenti, menghela nafasnya, " kuharap mereka semua bahagia diatas sana", Kata naruto tersenyum, menutup matanya sambil membayangkan langit biru cerah tanpa awan.. tampak wajah-wajah gembira keluarganya di atas sana, saling tertawa bersenda gurau dan juga membalas senyuman wajahnya.. tanpa disadarinya narutopun terlelap tidur terbawa mimpi mengenai keluarganya.

" Naru-kun, bagaima.. huh !? Ketika si Dokter ingin menanyakan lagi mengenai sesuatu,.. pertanyaannya terhenti ditengah jalan disaat ia menyadari kalau naruto telah tertidur lelap. Tampak ia terlihat tertidur lelap dengan tenang dan damainya, si dokter pun tak tega untuk membangunkannya.

" Maaf Dok, mengganggu tapi ini sudah saatnya..",

"Hussh..!" kata si dokter dengan pelan dan berbisik, menghentikan suster sayuri untuk melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Oh maaf dok, saya hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau ini sudah saatnya untuk naruto beristirahat, tapi melihat ia sudah tidur.. ya sudah deh kalau begitu.." kata suster Sayuri sambil berbisik. Tak kunjung beranjak pergi setelah ia selesai meyelesaikan pemberitahuannya. Tampak ia sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Naruto yang sedang tertidur tidak menyadari kalau ia sedang diamati oleh si dokter dan suster sayuri. Tanpa di sadari oleh si dokter, tampak dari luar ruangan naruto, para suster lainnya, yang mengetahui kalau naruto telah tertidur mulai datang mengintip dari luar melalui jendela ruangan.

"Ia anak yang menakjubkan, selama ini aku tak pernah melihat anak yang sebriliant dirinya. Aku merasa takjub dengan perkontrolan emosinya, aku tidak yakin kalau orang dewasa dapat melalui cobaan seperti dirinya dengan mudah. Ohh.. Lihat senyuman yang dibuatnya"

"Aku sependapat denganmu dok, Ohhh sungguh menggemaskannya ia, lihatnya ketika ia tidur, ia tampak seperti bocah pada umumnya sangat damai dan tenang, seperti the fallen angel,very cute and adorable.. Ohhh How I really, really and really want to hug and kiss him sweeettly" kata si suster dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, tampak ada bintang yang berkerlip-kerlip di matanya.

"Kau tahu Sus, kalau aku tak mengenalmu dengan baik, mungkin aku akan salah mengartikan kalau kau adalah salah satu dari banyak fangirls yang menyamar menjadi seorang suster hanya untuk bisa melihatnya tidur di sini" kata si dokter bergurau, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan naruto.

'Ohhh you don't know anything about it Dokter.. how that's really really close to the truth..' pikir Suster sambil tertawa terkikik dalam hati.

Setelah kepergian si dokter, para suster yang tadinya mengintip di luar jendela, mulai masuk ke ruangan naruto setelah di rasa keadaan cukup aman. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang sampai membawa kamera untuk memfoto how cute and adorable nya Naruto-kun..

'He is soo.. Kawaaaiii..' kata para suster dalam hati berulangkali dan tak lupa terdengar pula bunyi pelan jeprat-jepret kamera.

Tanpa si Dokter Hikari sadari, semua suster yang ada di rumah sakitnya kini telah berubah menjadi fangirls beratnya naruto.

* * *

The End of Chapter 1

The Next Chapter is Coming Soon..


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary :** Naruto yakin kalau ia bisa merubah takdir hidupnya, kalau ia bisa membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih bahagia, bersama keluarga yang sempurna dan dengan adik-adik yang amat disayanginya. Tetapi.. apakah akan berjalan dengan mudah? Lika-liku akan dilewati yang berawal dari sebuah tragedi.. Apakah ia akan berhasil? Apakah ia hanya menjadi mainan yang selalu dipermainkan oleh takdir semata? Penasaran? Check this out!

**Disclaimer :** Cerita ini berdasarkan tokoh yang dibuat dan dimiliki oleh Masashi Kishimoto. Aku hanya membuat karakter dan sifat tokohnya sedikit OOC ataupun total OOC. Jadi dengan demikian harap dianggap maklum dan jangan protes..

**Warnings :** Cerita ini nantinya akan berjalan sesuai dengan alur kemudian menjadi BL/Slash/Yaoi. Jadi intinya yang suka silakan baca.. dan yang gak suka dilarang baca ya Guys.. tekan aja langsung tombol BACK, Oke!?. Tidak menerima cacian ataupun makian ! (duh kedengarannya kok kejam banget ya? Author sensitif soalnya.. hehe ^o^)

**Rated :**T-M

**Pairing :** Narusasu (nantinya)

* * *

**Bab 1 "The Begining" **

**Genre :** Family and Drama

**Pairing :** Belum ada, naruto belum sama siapa-siapa, dia masih anak-anak.. Okey..

**Rated :**** T**, bisa berubah untuk kedepannya..

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Satu hari setelah tragedi..

Ku hanya bisa duduk di ranjang, menonton tv dan memakan buah jeruk favoritku.. kuganti channel tv berkali-kali.. sampai pada akhirnya.. mataku berhenti.. tertuju pada sebuah berita, berita mengenai tragedi itu. Aku hanya bisa menatap layar tv.. kemudian aku keraskan volume suaranya.

Menurut mereka, yaitu para suster dan si dokter.. Aku dilarang untuk menontonnya setidaknya untuk sekarang ini dalam jangka waktu dua sampai tiga hari.. atau setelah si dokter yakin akan kondisi mentalku.. jika aku menontonnya.. takutnya hal itu akan berakibat buruk bagi kondisi kesehatan psikisku.. mereka tidak mau jika kondisi kesehatan psikisku semakin memburuk.. setidaknya sihh.. itulah pendapat yang dipikirkan oleh mereka..

Kalau kau menanyakannya kepadaku.. bagaimana menurut pendapatku sendiri.. mengenai masalah kondisi psikis yang kualami?. Aku akan menjawab kalau aku baik-baik saja. Ya memang pada awalnya aku mengakui kalau aku mengalami shock. Shock berat kalau boleh dibilang.. tapi setelah itu, aku sudah bisa melewatinya..

Jadi.. kalau para suster dan si dokter melarangku untuk menonton berita itu, dengan alasan akan berdampak buruk bagi kondisi kesahatan psikisku, aku boleh bilang kalau hal itu adalah hal yang mustahil, mengapa begitu? karena bagiku.. tentu saja aku yang tahu lebih tepatnya bagaimana kondisi kejiwaan yang kualami.. aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja, tidak akan mengalami drop seperti apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh mereka.. sedangkan mereka.. mereka hanya bisa memperkirakannya.. mereka hanya bisa melihat dengan mata mereka, kalau aku ini hanyalah bocah normal biasa, yang hanya berumur tujuh tahun.. padahal sebenarnya.. kau tahu..? kalau aku ini berbeda..

Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka. Mereka hanya menjalankan tugas yang diembannya saja. Ya demi kebaikanku sendiri.. Jadi, mau tidak mau aku hanya bisa menurut. Menurut akan semua yang di perintahkan dan yang mereka sarankan. Ya apa sihh salahnya jika menjadi anak yang patuh? Ia kan?

Tapi walaupun begitu, bukan berarti aku hanya akan diam saja jika situasi dan kondisinya memungkinkan. Contohnya saja seperti sekarang ini..

Kulirikan mataku untuk melihat keadaan di luar ruangan melalui jendela pintu, tidak banyak orang yang lalu lalang.. dan juga.. tidak ada suster-suster yang sekali-kali melirik melalui jendela pintu. Aku tak tahu apakah aku harus merasa risih atau tidak, karena kau tahu entah ada berapa banyak wajah yang berbeda dari para suster yang tidak kukenali, yang telah beberapa kali melirik melalui jendela ruangan.

Kalau saja mereka hanya melihat sekilas dengan wajah yang normal biasa-biasa saja lalu kemudian pergi, itu bukan merupakan masalah bagiku, tapi yang mereka lakukan itu di luar dari batas kenormalan, mereka seperti.. aku tak tahu seperti apa lebih tepatnya..aku tak bisa menjelaskannya.. karena ketika aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang mereka lakukan, mereka langsung bergegas pergi.. jadi aku hanya bisa melihat dari ekor mataku saja..

Yang mereka lakukan adalah diam berdiri di tempat.. entah itu menengok di jendela yang ada di ruangan ataupun yang ada pintu, lalu menatap kearah di mana tempatku berada, mengamatiku, tidak semenit atau pun dua menit, tetapi lamaaa.. sekali, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan penuh harap.. aku bahkan berani bertaruh kalau aku sempat mendengar suara kikikan yang keluar dari mulut mereka, padahal yang aku tahu ruangan ini adalah ruangan kedap suara.

Aku tak tahu apa yang telah merasuki mereka.. karena yang aku tahu dan yang telah aku amati, mereka baru mau bergegas pergi hanya di karenakan 2 alasan saja, yang pertama seperti yang aku jelaskan sebelumnya yaitu ketika aku menoleh ke arah mereka, dan yang ke dua adalah ketika ada dokter yang lewat di antara mereka.. bukan kah itu hal yang aneh dan tidak normal? Ia kan?..

Itu pulalah alasan mengapa aku tidak mau keluar dari ruanganku ketika Suster Sayuri mengajakku, aku lebih memilih duduk diam di atas kasur ketimbang harus ke luar pergi hanya untuk sekedar melihat pemandangan atau mengganti suasana. Aku tak berani pikirkan apa yang mereka bisa dan akan lakukan jika aku keluar dari ruanganku. Dengan hanya melihat tatapan berbinar-binar mereka saja, aku tak yakin apakah aku bisa kembali lagi hidup-hidup. Aku tahu kalau itu terdengar seperti berlebihan, tapi aku tak mau mengambil resiko. Seperti kata-kata yang pernah di ucapkan oleh ibuku dahulu.. yaitu lebih baik mencegah dari pada mengobati..

Aku penasaran apa yang membuat mereka berperilaku seperti itu? Aku ingin tahu apakah penyebabnya? Apa mereka terserang gejala suatu penyakit ya? Atau bahkan virus, virus yang berbahaya..?Ada tanda tanya besar yang muncul di benakku dan aku tak bisa menjawabnya.. Atau.. Apakah kalian tahu apa penyebab mereka seperti itu?

.

.

Dari sekian banyak para suster yang ada di rumah sakit ini, aku hanya mengetahui nama satu orang suster saja yaitu Suster Sayuri. Suster yang bertugas merawatku. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau suster Sayuri ini bertingkah normal atau tidak.. atau sama seperti para suster-suster yang ada di luar ruangan sana.. Aku mempunyai pikiran seperti itu, karena terkadang.. secara tidak sengaja, ketika suster Sayuri merasa aku tidak sedang mengamati, atau tidak sedang melihat kearahnya, ia juga tersenyum dan berbinar kedua buah bola matanya penuh arti, yang aku tidak tahu apa maknanya itu kearahku.. bahkan terkadang sampai dengan menggunakan kedua buah tangan yang dimilikinya menutupi mulutnya sambil tertawa terkikik..

Sudah lupakan saja.. problematika yang dialami oleh para suster yang ada di rumah sakit ini.. kita kembali pada situasi dan kondisi yang sekarang ada di ruangan ini..

Setelah dirasa cukup aman, diam-diam kuganti remot tv yang tadinya adalah channel tv tentang pengetahuan, kupencet berkali-kali dan ku cari berita itu.. dan pada akhirnya ketemu juga..

Di berita itu dijelaskan bahwa korban yang meninggal terhitung ada 19 orang, 8 nama yang disebutkan adalah nama-nama keluargaku, kemudian yang sisanya adalah nama dari para pelayan yang meninggal, termasuk kepala pelayan yang bernama Umino Iruka. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika mendengarnya,' jadi yang selamat hanya aku', pikirku dalam hati.

Sekarang semua korban yang meninggal telah berhasil ditemukan dan telah berada di rumah sakit untuk menjalankan proses otopsi. Hanya anak sulung dari lima bersaudara yang berhasil selamat dari tragedi ini. Menurut kabar yang berhasil didapatkan dari narasumber kami, Naruto Namikaze, yaitu nama dari anak sulung yang juga merupakan penerus dari Perusahaan Namikaze Corp. sekarang ini keadaannya telah membaik, ia hanya mengalami luka dan keretakan pada bagian lengan yang tidak terlalu serius. Diperkirakan dalam waktu dekat ini kondisinya sudah pulih kembali dan sudah bisa keluar dari ruang inap rumah sakit. Belum diketahui secara pasti, kapan acara dan proses pemakaman akan dilaksanakan. Untuk dua hari ini Polisi masih melakukan olah TKP untuk mencari barang-barang bukti yang ada di lokasi kejadian. Belum bisa diketahui secara pasti pula, siapakah dalang dari peristiwa pengeboman ini dan apa motifnya. Polisi menjelaskan bahwa masih diperlukan proses penyelidikan dan investigasi lebih lanjut untuk mengetahuinya.

Dan itulah akhir dari berita itu. Setelah berita itu selesai, dengan cepat langsung kuganti channel tv itu ke channel tv yang sebelumnya. Kukembalikan volume suara tv yang tadi kukeraskan, ke volume yang semula. Dan setelah itu kulanjutkanlah makan buah jeruk favoritku seperti biasanya.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu, dari sudut sana, dapat kulihat sekelebatan bayangan si dokter dari jendela pintu. Ia berdiri dan berhenti bersembunyi diam menghindari tubuhnya agar tidak terlihat dari jendela pintu ruanganku yang tertutup. Dapat kupastikan ia tidak ingin kedatangannya diketahui oleh ku, agar ia bisa mengamati dan melihat apa yang sekarang ini aku sedang lakukan dan kerjakan. Jadinya.. tetap kulanjutkan saja proses makanku dan menonton tvku seperti biasanya, dengan santai dan tanpa canggung. Aku tak ingin si dokter itu tahu kalau semenjak tadi aku telah mengetahui keberadaannya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit mengamatiku, si dokter pun masuk dan membuka pintu yang tadinya tertutup. Dapat kulihat Suster Sayuri mengikutinya dari belakang.

Si dokter pun memberi salam padaku, memperkenalkan siapa dirinya, dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaanku.

Akupun menjawabnya dengan sopan. Tampak kulihat raut wajahnya yang keheranan mendengar jawaban dariku.

Setelah itu si dokterpun duduk di kursi yang ada di samping kiri ranjangku sedangkan Suster Sayuri pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintunya.

Kira-kira setelah semenit berlalu, atau setelah yakin kalau kehadirannya dapat diterima olehku, si dokter menanyakan apakah ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadanya.

'Bicara..? Bicara apa? Kurasa, tak ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepada si Dokter' pikirku dalam hati. Aku pun memutuskan menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Si dokter melanjutkan pertanyaannya dengan menanyakan bagaimana perasaanku, kemudian meyakinkan diriku apakah aku memang benar-benar merasa baik-baik saja dan mengatakan kepadaku kalau aku tak perlu merasa malu-malu jika aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya mengenai bagaimana perasaanku.

Karena aku masih tetap saja mengatakan kepadanya kalau aku baik-baik saja, akhirnya si dokter itu pun menyerah.

'Tampaknya si dokter masih meragukan kata-kataku dan tidak mempercayai apa yang aku katakan. Tapi sungguh, aku memang benar-benar sudah merasa baik-baik saja', batinku.

Si dokter pun berhenti dan tampak berpikir sejenak. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, ia meminta persetujuan dariku kalau ketika nanti ia memberikan pertanyaan mengenai sesuatu, aku harus menjawabnya.. aku pun menyetujuinya dan mempersilahkan si dokter untuk segera memulainya..

Pertanyaan pertama yang diajukannya adalah apakah aku menyayangi keluargaku..

Whatt! Pertanyaan macam apa itu.. tentu saja aku menyayangi mereka, sangat malah. Emangnya dipikir aku ini anti sosial atau bahkan lebih buruk.. 'psiko' apa..?

Upss maaf jika perkataanku kasar.. memang ketenanganku dan reaksiku berbeda dari pada anak pada umumnya, atau boleh di bilang di atas rata-rata.. bukankah itu kabar baik? Ia kan? aku tidak merasa depresi ataupun stress, ya cuma pada awalnya saja sihh.. tapi kemudian aku sudah bisa mengatur kondisi kejiwaan dengan cepat dan tidak terkurung di dalammnya.. itulah sebabnya aku tidak merasa depresi, stress, menangis, ataupun mengalami mimpi buruk. Otak dan batinku sudah bisa memproses apa yang terjadi .. sehingga tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagiku untuk cepat pulih, baik itu kondisi fisikku ataupun kondisi kesehatan psikisku.. kalian kan sudah pernah dengar apa yang aku pernah katakan kalau aku itu berbeda..

Tapi dikarenakan pihak si dokter yang tidak mengetahuinya, melihat reaksiku yang seperti itu, mereka akan berpikir dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa reaksiku itu adalah reaksi yang lebih menjurus pada hal-hal yang berbau negatif bukan positif.. reaksi yang lebih mengarah pada gangguan kejiwaan dan mental.

Karena.. sekali lagi aku jelaskan, yang ada di pikiran mereka selama ini hanyalah reaksi pada umumnya, yang biasa akan di lakukan oleh bocah normal yang berumur tujuh tahun.. bukan seperti reaksi yang aku.. yaitu si bocah yang berbeda, luar biasa, dan mengagumkan.. yang berumur tujuh tahun yang kutunjukkan.

Tapi jika memang itu yang dipikirkan oleh si dokter.. aku akan.. STOP! Berhenti.. berhenti dari apa yang kau pikirkan, pikirku. Aku baru tersadar kalau aku sudah terlalu lama berpikir di dalam benakku, terlalu hanyut dalam pikiranku, sehingga aku lupa untuk tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan yang di berikan oleh si Dokter. Aku pun dengan segera menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukannya. Jika aku menunda-nunda dan berpikir lebih lama lagi, bisa-bisa kecurigaan yang dimiliki si Dokter semakin bertambah besar. Aku tentunya tidak mau kalau aku nantinya divonis terkena gangguan mental kejiwaan. Ia kan?

Setelah mendengar jawabanku, si Dokter bertanya lagi kepadaku, kali ini dengan hati-hati..

Ia menanyakan pertanyaannya yang kedua apakah aku mengetahui kalau keluargaku telah tiada..

Of Course, tentu saja.. bagaimana tidak, aku berada di dalamnya ketika peristiwa itu terjadi.. hanya karena aku mempunyai keberuntungan lebih saja aku dapat berhasil keluar dan selamat dari tragedi itu.. akupun menjawabnya dengan singkat kalau aku tahu tentang hal itu..

Lalu? Kata si dokter

Aku yang mendengarnya bingung, 'lalu.. lalu apa dok? Aku tidak mengerti' itulah respon yang aku berikan atas pertanyaan si dokter yang tidak jelas itu.. Bukankah si dokter tadi hanya menanyakan apakah aku tahu atau tidak kalau keluargaku telah tiada?.. Ia kan, hanya itu saja kan pertanyaannya? Tidak ada lagi kan? Kalau memang seperti itu.. ya otomatis, jawabannya pastinya hanya ada dua, yang pertama yaitu 'ya aku tahu' dan yang ke dua adalah 'belum dok, aku belum tahu, tolong beritahu aku'.. sudah itu sajakan, tidak ada lagikan.. entah jawaban seperti apa yang diinginkan oleh si dokter itu aku tidak mengerti..

Setelah si dokter itu selesai menjelaskan..

Ohh ternyata dia lagi-lagi menanyakan bagaimanakah perasaanku, apa yang aku rasakan, apakah kamu tidak merasa sedih, apa kamu tidak merasa rindu dengan keluargamu..

Inilah yang kubenci dari orang dewasa, apalagi si dokter yang ingin tahu ini, yang merasa mengetahui segalanya, yang merasa bisa mengatasi masalah dan mencari solusi bagi apa yang orang lain permasalahkan.. ya walaupun dalam hati aku tahu, kalau niat si dokter itu sebenarnya baik dan tidak seperti hal-hal yang aku pikirkan barusan.. dia hanya berusaha melakukan pekerjaannya, ingin membantuku mengenai masalah yang telah aku alami, ingin berusaha meringankan beban yang mungkin ada di dalam pikiranku.

Tapi mau tak mau, apa yang sekarang dokter ini lakukan tampak seperti apa yang aku tadi pikirkan, yaitu orang dewasa yang sok tahu, selalu saja ingin tahu dan merasa bisa mengatasi masalah dan memberikan solusi bagi semuua masalah yang ada di muka bumi ini..

Errgg.. ingin rasanya aku menggeram, aku paling tidak suka kalau aku dipaksa melakukan sesuatu di luar dari kemauanku. Aku baik-baik saja. Sudah itu saja titik. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan apa pun yang lebih dari itu, apalagi menjelaskannya.

'Sabar naruto, sabar.. kamukan anak yang pintar, luar biasa, mengagumkan, brilliant, pantang menyerah, teladan yang baik bagi adik-adiknya 'walaupun sekarang mereka sudah tiada, tapi setidaknya mereka masih bisa melihatku dari atas sana.. iakan?', terus anak yang membuat bangga orang tua, selalu menyayangi keluarganya lebih dari apa pun..' aku pun menghela nafas dalam-dalam mencoba menenangkan diriku..

Setelah kesabaranku sudah ada pada tempatnya.. aku pun menjawab pertanyaan si dokter dengan panjang lebar.. menjelaskan dan menjelaskan.. sampai pada akhirnya aku berhenti. Kulihat ekspresi wajah si dokter, dia terpaku kaget, terkejut tak berkutik, diam tak bergerak di tempat. Ingin rasanya ku tertawa melihat reaksi yang di berikannya. Karena setelah sekian lama si dokter tak kunjung juga ada menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk merespon, aku pun menceritakan kepadanya apa yang telah ibuku katakan kepadaku dahulu ketika nenekku meninggal..

Setelah kujelaskan dan kuceritakan panjang lebar kepada si dokter apa yang kualami dan kurasakan, tak kurasa mataku.. semakin lama semakin berat, dan tanpa kusadari aku pun terhanyut dalam lelap, tertidur dengan mimpi yang indah.. pergi meninggalkan sang dokter sendirian..

* * *

The End of Chapter 2

Itulah apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto saat proses pemeriksaan kondisi psikis berlangsung..

Dan untuk pertanyaanmu Naruto-kun, mengenai suster-suster itu..? hehe.. kurasa aku dan para readers tahu deh apa jawabannya? Twink..twink.. sambil tertawa ngakak.. ^o^

The Next Chapter is Coming Soon..

Bye.. bye..

* * *

**PS :** Maaf jika nanti di kemudian hari updatenya lama.. karena ada beberapa bagian yang aku ubah dan aku ganti.. ^_^


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

2 hari setelah tragedi, di ruang dokter..

Setelah mendengar cerita dari sang dokter mengenai kondisi dan keadaan naruto, laki-laki yang hampir seluruh wajahnya ditutupi oleh topeng itu hanya diam mengangguk. Ia tahu betul mengenai kepribadian yang dimiliki oleh tuan mudanya itu, baik itu kepribadian aslinya atau kepribadian palsunya.

Kepribadian palsunya adalah topeng yang selama ini digunakan dan ditunjukkan oleh tuan mudanya, di depan orang lain maupun di depan keluarganya. Kalau boleh ia bilang, tuan mudanya itu, memakai topeng yang sama seperti dirinya, hanya saja perbedaannya, mereka tampak transparan, tak dapat diketahui oleh orang lain dan tak dapat dilihat oleh mata, alias kasat mata. Topeng yang mana selalu digunakan oleh tuan mudanya, untuk menutupi kepribadian asli yang dimilikinya. Dari sekian banyak orang yang mengenal naruto, hanya dirinyalah yang dipercayai oleh tuan mudanya itu, untuk tahu mengenai kepribadian aslinya. Bahkan keluarga sendirinya pun, tak tahu menahu mengenai hal itu.

Selain sifat kepribadiaan yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh tuan mudanya itu, ada satu hal lagi yang selama ini, juga disembunyikan olehnya. Yang mana hal itu merupakan sebuah rahasia yang besar, yang ia sendiri tak tahu pasti apakah hal itu. Ketika aku menanyakan kepadanya, apakah rahasia itu, ia hanya menjelaskan kepadaku dengan singkat, kalau hal itu berhubungan dengan dirinya dan sifat kepribadian yang dimilikinya. Jadi aku hanya dapat menyimpulkan, kalau dibalik rahasia mengenai kepribadian yang dimilikinya, juga tersimpan lagi sebuah rahasia yang lebih besar yang masih tersembunyi di dalamnya.. di dalam dirinya dan kepribadiannya.

Tapi walaupun begitu, jika kita mengesampingkan rahasia yang selama ini dipendam dan ditutupi oleh Naruto, ia tahu kalau si tuan mudanya itu amat menyayangi keluarganya. Ada alasan tersendiri mengapa ia menyembunyikan hal itu dari mereka. Salah satunya adalah demi keselamatan mereka sendiri, semakin sedikit mereka tahu, maka semakin baik. Resiko seperti terancamnya nyawa mereka, dari sesuatu yang selama ini naruto hadapi, juga semakin menipis persentasenya.

Jika kalian ingin mengetahuinya.. Apakah sebenarnya sebuah rahasia besar itu..? mungkin hanya tuan mudanya lah yang dapat memberitahu dan menjelaskannya. Dan walaupun jika dirinya tahu secara pasti mengenai sebuah rahasia besar itu, maka pastinya tidak akan memberitahumu, karena bukan merupakan hakku untuk berbicara mengenai hal itu.

Tetapi jika kalian menanyakan bagaimana kepribadian asli yang dimilikinya, yang selama ini disembunyikan olehnya? ia bisa mencoba untuk menceritakan kepada kalian sebuah cerita.. Cerita yang mengkisahkan bagaimana awalnya ia bertemu dengan tuan mudanya, bagaimana sifat asli dan kepribadian yang dimilikinya, juga bagaimana awal mula dia bisa mengabdikan dirinya kepada keluarga Namikaze, khususnya kepada si tuan mudanya itu.

Ia pun mengingat-ingat kejadian yang pernah terjadi sekitar dua tahun yang lalu..

#

2 tahun sebelum terjadinya tragedi, sebuah tempat pemakaman umum di Osaka, Jepang..

Ia diam berdiri sambil menatapi 2 buah batu nisan yang letaknya saling berdampingan. Ia diam di sana lama sekali, menatapi sambil mengingat-ingat kenangan-kenangan yang telah dilaluinya bersama, semasa mereka masih hidup di dunia.

Ia tak tahu, sampai berapa lama ia habiskan waktu untuk hal itu,

"Dengan melihat dari tanggal lahir dan tanggal kematiannya, kurasa yang itu adalah orang tuamu, lebih tepatnya adalah ayahmu", kata seorang anak kecil, dengan suara kekanak-kanakannya, yang entah dari mana datangnya, tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang sambil menunjuk sebuah batu nisan yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

"Lalu kalau yang itu, kurasa adalah seseorang yang sangat dekat denganmu, yang mana telah kau anggap sebagai saudara sendiri, sahabat dekatmu kalau boleh aku bilang", kata anak kecil itu lagi, dengan wajah kekanak-kanakannya, sambil menunjuk sebuah batu nisan yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Kemudian setelah itu menoleh kearahku dan menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya, menunggu balasan dariku.

Aku yang tadinya diam, menatap kaget mendengar perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh anak kecil yang kira-kira berumur 5 tahun itu. 'Ba.. bagaimana dia..?', pikirku terbata dalam hati.

Karena aku ingin mengetahui lebih jauh, aku pun tak mengiyakan perkatakannya, "Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkannya seperti itu..?Apa alasannya..? Kurasa kalau hanya dengan melihat tanggal lahir dan tanggal kematiannya saja, itu masih belum merupakan bukti yang cukup akurat untuk penjelasan yang kau berikan tadi, karena bisa saja itu pamanku, saudara sepupuku, adikku, kakakku atau bahkan orang lain yang aku bahkan tak begitu mengenalnya?", kataku kemudian.

"Itu mudah, secara logika.. lahir tahun 1968, meninggal tahun 2001, dia meninggal di umur 33 tahun dan bila sekarang masih hidup umurnya telah mencapai 44 tahun. Dilihat dari bentuk, postur badan, dan wajahmu yang walaupun di tutupi topeng itu, aku masih bisa menebak umurmu sekitar 21-an, berarti dia meninggal ketika kamu berumur 10 tahun. Sampai sejauh ini benarkan penjelasanku?", kata anak itu berhenti untuk memastikan kebenarannya, sedangkan aku yang ditanyai hanya diam menganggukkan kepala.

"Lalu dari nama, yaitu 'Hatake Sakumo'. Dari artikel yang tak sengaja pernah aku baca dan lihat, dia adalah seorang agen CIA yang meninggal dikarenakan mengorbankan nyawanya demi rekan setimnya agar dapat tetap hidup untuk bisa menyukseskan misi yang diberikan. Di situ juga terdapat fotonya, yang jika dilihat dari ciri-ciri wajah dan topeng yang digunakan, sama seperti denganmu. Jadi dapat kupastikan kau berkerabat dengannya. Di sana juga dituliskan kalau dia hanya mempunyai 1 orang keluarga yaitu anaknya sendiri yang bernama 'Hatake Kakashi' yang mana, yang tak lain, dan tak bukan, jika dilihat dari kecocokan umur dan ciri-ciri wajah juga penampilan, adalah kamu, yang sekarang ini ada di depan mataku. Benarkan?", kata anak itu dengan yakin.

Dengan terbata,"La.. lalu bagaimana dengan yang satunya? Me.. mengapa kau menyimpulkan kalau dia adalah sahabatku?" tanyaku lagi kemudian.

"Dilihat juga dari tanggalnya.. lahir tahun 1991, meninggal tahun 2010. Berarti ia meninggal sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, di umur yang ke 19. Lalu dilihat dari nama, yaitu 'Uchiha Obito'. Menurut sepengetahuanku, keluarga Hatake dengan keluarga Uchiha tidak ada hubungan keluarga ataupun kekerabatannya, jadi dari situ dapat disimpulkan, kalau dia bukan merupakan keluarga ataupun kerabatmu. Setelah itu, dilihat pula dari tempat ia disemayamkan, yang mana ia disemayamkan berdampingan dengan makam yang mana itu adalah makam ayahmu. Yang menurut pendapatku, kau pastinya tidak akan memakamkan sembarangan orang di suatu tempat, yang mana tempat itu adalah tempat makam yang berdampingan dengan makam ayahmu, jika seseorang itu bukanlah seseorang yang berarti dan berharga di dalam hidupmu, ia kan..? Dari situ dapat ditarik kesimpulan, bahwa ia adalah orang luar yang mana bukan merupakan bagian dari keluarga atau kerabatmu, yang sangat dekat denganmu, yang mana kalau boleh dikatakan orang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabatmu sendiri. Yang walaupun dia bukan merupakan bagian dari anggota keluargamu, tetapi kamu telah menganggapnya sebagai keluargamu sendiri, yaitu sebagai saudara kandungmu sendiri. Ia kan, benar kan dugaanku?". Kata anak itu lagi dengan yakin.

'What the Heaven..!' aku hanya bisa bersumpah dalam hati, aku merasa bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong.

"Trus satu lagi, kau tak mungkin mau menghabiskan waktu luangmu, hanya diam menatapi dua buah batu nisan, yang aku tak bisa bayangkan, sampai berapa lamanya kau akan terus menatapinya itu, hanya demi seseorang yang tidak kamu kenali, ia kan..? Di samping itu, melihat dari reaksi yang kau berikan tadi, saat aku mengatakannya kepadamu, siapa kedua nama yang tertuliskan di ke 2 batu nisan itu, kau tidak membantahnya, melainkan tampak menatapku dengan tatapan kaget dan terkejut. Hal itu membuktikan kalau perkataanku adalah benar adanya, ia kan?".

Aku hanya bisa terpana mendengarnya, ku tatapi anak kecil itu, dengan tatapan tajam tanpa berkedip. Tatap, tatap dan tatap, yang mana anak itu tanpa takut, juga membalas tatapan tajamku. Kami pun saling tatap-menatap. Entah setelah berapa lama aku akhirnya bisa berkedip, dan tersadar dari lamunan pikiranku. 'Anak ini membuatku merinding', pikirku dalam hati kemudian.

Aku diam tak membalas perkataannya, karena aku yakin, tanpa perlu menunggu konfirmasi dariku pun, anak itu sudah tahu, kalau perkataan yang diucapkannya adalah benar. Aku menyadari kalau anak ini bukanlah anak sembarangan, aku dapat melihat aura yang berbeda, terpancar keluar dari tubuh anak ini. Selain aura kekana-kanakan dan wajah polosnya, ada aura yang lebih besar tampak tersembunyi di dalamya, yang aku tak dapat memastikan apakah itu.

Aku pun tak membalas perkataannya, melainkan sebaliknya, bertanya kepadanya,"Siapakah kamu..?", tanyaku dengan nada yang pelan tapi jelas kepada anak itu.

Anak itu diam sejenak tak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku, ia tampak diam berpikir, memutuskan ya atau tidak untuk memberitahukanku siapakah dirinya. Lalu setelah beberapa saat kemudian, tampak di wajahnya, kalau ia telah mencapai sebuah keputusan.

Ia pun menghelakan nafasnya, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya ke sisi kiri, menarik naik salah satu alis matanya, kemudian melipatkan ke dua buah tangannya ke depan, sambil bersiap-siap membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

Aku, yang melihat dari reaksi yang diberikannya, bersiap-siap untuk mendengar kata-kata yang nantinya akan keluar dari mulutnya. Dan berpikir, bahwa setelah menghabiskan waktu yang lama, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

Tetapi, ia hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"Menurutmu?", hanya satu kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan ia kembali diam dan menunjukkan kembali wajah polosnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Di balik wajah datar yang aku kenakan.. Kau tahu bagaimanakah perasaanku mengenai hal itu, mengenai jawaban yang telah diberikannya itu..

Hanya oleh dan karenanya lah, aku bagaikan tersambar petir untuk kedua kalinya. Aku yang telah sabar menunggunya, memberikan waktu dan kesempatan baginya, agar dapat mengambil sebuah keputusan, ya atau tidak, memberitahukannku siapakah dirinya, hanya dapat menghela nafas kecewa. Aku merasa dipermainkan. Kalau hanya itu yang akan dikatakannya, lalu waktu yang di habiskannya tadi, ia habiskan untuk memikirkan apa coba? Dengan segera insting membunuhku aktif. Aku menggeram dalam hati, ingin rasanya aku membunuh anak yang berdiri tepat di depanku ini.

Tapi ketika aku melihat tatapan dan wajah polos yang digunakannya, yang menurutku sangat nyata itu, walaupun aku tahu secara pasti kalau itu hanyalah sebuah kepura-puraan, yang digunakannya sebagai sebuah taktik, dengan seketika keinginan membunuhku luntur. Ia mengetahui kelemahanku, aku tak kan bisa membunuh anak-anak, apalagi seorang anak kecil, yang umurnya saja belum genap 6 tahun.

Dengan anak ini, anak yang berdiri tepat di depan mataku ini, dengan tatapan polos yang digunakannya, dengan sifat innocent yang ditunjukkannya, dengan wajah imut kekanak-kanakannya. Aku dapat mengatakan dengan pasti, secara 100% yakin, kalau aku tak kan pernah bisa untuk membunuhnya, walaupun aku ingin, dan walaupun dengan bayaran tinggi sekali pun. Aku yang merupakan pembunuh bayaran ulung, akan langsung mengibarkan bendera putih tanda menyerah, kalau aku melihat 'mode innoccent'nya ini. Aku yakin bukan hanya aku saja, tapi bahkan orang di seluruh dunia pun akan langsung luluh melihatnya jika ia mengaktifkan mode itu, Shit..! bahkan aku berani bersumpah, kalau Ratu Inggris pun akan langsung mengadopsinya sebagai cucu angkatnya, dan si Adolf Hitler pun akan langsung menyerah kalah, jika mereka melihatnya dalam mode ini.

Jadi sekarang yang aku bisa lakukan, hanyalah memberikan sebuah tatapan tajam kepadanya. Ohhh.. andai saja tatapan bisa membunuh. Itu lah yang dari tadi berkali-kali terngiang dipikiranku.

Aku yang tadinya mengharapkan sebuah jawaban, tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Anak ini.. setelah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berpikir, ia bahkan tak memberikan sebuah jawaban yang pasti. Yang mana, yang dengan mudahnya, ia hanya melemparkan saja pertanyaannya kembali kepadaku..

Aku yang dari tadi hanya menatap tajam ke arahnya, tidak memberikan respon apapun sebagai sebuah balasan, akhirnya membuat anak itu angkat bicara. Dengan tangan kirinya berkacak pinggang, lalu jari telunjuk kanannya menepuk-nepuk dagunya, dan arah matanya menerawang ke atas tampak berpikir,"Kau tau Kakashi-san, kurasa pertanyaanku itu mudah, tidak sulit.. atau kau memang tak bisa menjawabnya dan menganggap pertanyaan itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat sulit, bahkan.. untukmu? Apa kau tak bisa menebaknya, Kakashi-san? Kukira kau adalah seseorang yang genius, te-..ta-..pi.. kurasa perkiraanku salah..", kata anak itu dengan nada yang dilagukan.

"Anak ini..

.

.

benar-benar menguji kesabaranku..." kata Kakashi bergeram dalam hati.

Hahaha.. poor Kakashi..

dan jika kita bisa lihat dari dekat, tampak ada kerutan yang muncul di dahi si Kakashi-san..

Ya kita hanya bisa berharap kalau kerutan itu tidak menjadi permanen.. ya kan.. hanya bisa berharap.. haha..


	5. Chapter 4

**Di chapter ini merupakan kelanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya dan masih mengambil tempat, waktu, dan kejadian yang sama. **

**Chapter 4**

Jika sebelumnya Kakashi tak pernah merasa frustasi dengan sesuatu yang berbau sepele, tapi sekarang.. hal itu dapat disangkal dengan kejadian yang terjadi sekarang ini..

Ingin rasanya ia meremas rambutnya frustasi, berlonjak-lonjak dan berteriak kesal hanya karena seorang bocah kecil yang ada di depannya ini..

Dapat ia lihat dari sudut matanya, dapat ia lihat dari dalam hatinya, kalau sekarang anak yang ada di depannya ini sedang menyeringai senang. Walaupun yang terlihat di wajahnya hanya senyum polos innocent-nya.

Kakashi memutuskan kalau ia membenci senyuman itu.

Entah apa yang ia mimpikan semalam, hingga ia bertemu dengan bocah ini. Ia beranggapan kalau rutinitas hari ini akan seperti rutinitas di hari-hari yang sebelumnya. Jika ia tak ada tugas ataupun misi, ia akan berkunjung ke makam ini, berdiri hingga sekian lamanya dan kemudian kembali ke apartemennya. Tentu tak lupa dengan buku kesayangan yang selalu di bawanya.

Ia menatap anak itu, mengamati dengan seksama dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Dan tak lupa.. dari sisi kiri dan sisi kanan, dari depan dan belakang dan bila perlu, memutari anak itu searah dan berlawanan jarum jam.

"Ahhh.. tak usah, kurasa yang terakhir itu terlalu berlebihan." pikir Kakashi kemudian sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Bocah ini tampak tak asing, ia seperti pernah melihatnya, tetapi ia lupa kapan dan di mananya. Dan.. seperti mendapatkan solusi dari semua permasalahannya, tampak sebuah lampu bohlam menyala, muncul di atas kepalanya. Dan akhirnya.. ia tahu siapa bocah ini sebenarnya.

"Tampaknya.. kau akhirnya tahu siapa aku, iya kan.. ?" Kata anak itu mengetahui apa yang baru disadari oleh Kakashi.

"Dan kau malas untuk menjawabnya, apalagi menjelaskannya.. iya kan?" cetus Kakashi.

"Yupp.. that's right. Aku tahu kalau kau pada akhirnya akan mengetahuinya. Jadinya aku tidak menjawabnya. Kalau kujawab saja, kau tidak akan menggunakan otakmu untuk berpikir. Terkadang otak harus sering digunakan untuk berpikir agar ia tidak aus dan usang, walaupun hal-hal yang dipikirkan termasuk hal-hal yang menurutmu itu berbau sepele. Tapi setidaknya hal itu dapat memicu otakmu dan daya ingatmu agar bisa terus aktif dan bekerja di saat yang dibutuhkan dan di waktu yang bersamaan. Iya kan Kakashi-san.."

Dan Kakashi, hanya menghela napas berat tak menjawabnya.

"Tapi.. kau tampak berbeda dari yang media jelaskan dan ketahui. Di awak media kau tampak seperti anak normal lainnya, pintar dan cerdas sesuai dengan umurmu. Yang membedakan hanya status dan keluargamu yang merupakan golongan terpandang dan berada. Aku tak menyangka kalau kau lebih dari itu. Kalau aku tak bertemu denganmu secara langsung, aku tak akan mempercayainya. Kau bahkan sudah mempunyai banyak topeng di umurmu yang masih seperti sekarang ini, dan kau dapat menggunakannya dengan begitu ahlinya. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa banyak orang yang berhasil kau tipu dan pengaruhi dengan topengmu itu saja. Belum lagi.. dengan otak dan akal pikiranmu. Dan kau seperti mempunyai ambisi yang besar. Aku tak tahu apa tujuan hidupmu di dunia ini, kau bisa membuat dunia ini berjalan dalam keharmonisan.. dan kau juga bisa membuat dunia ini berjalan dalam kehancuran. Kau bisa membawa perdamaian tapi kau juga bisa membawa kegelapan. Ini seperti.. nasib dunia ini berada dalam tanganmu dan kau yang menentukan."

Entah apa yang membuat Kakashi mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada bocah yang ada di depannya ini. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa ia sadari. Seolah ada yang mendorongnya untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Dan anak itu hanya menyeringai, mengeluarkan senyum tipis dari mulutnya.

"Kau tahu Kakashi-san, kau benar mengenai hal itu. Jika aku mau, aku bisa membuatnya seperti kata-katamu. Dunia dalam keharmonisan atau dunia dalam kehancuran. Tapi hal itu juga bisa ditentukan dari sisi yang mana kita melihatnya. Tak semua orang berpendapat sama antara yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Ada sisi yang pro ada juga sisi yang kontra. Semua orang mempunyai sudut pandang yang berbeda-beda. Yang satu bisa setuju yang satu juga bisa tidak.

Baik dan buruk, moral dan tak bermoral, positif dan negatif, semua sisi itu tercipta karena adanya perbedaan. Perbedaan pandangan dan persepsi. Menurut sekelompok orang, melakukan sesuatu hal yang mana merupakan suatu kegiatan yang biasa ia lakukan, merupakan sesuatu yang baik, tetapi belum tentu orang lain beranggapan demikian. Setiap keinginan, kebutuhan, kebiasaan, adat, etika, tradisi dan perilaku, juga menentukan. Terkadang perbedaan menimbulkan pertentangan, sehingga menyulut terjadinya pertikaian. Yang mana akhirnya menimbulkan sifat saling bunuh-membunuh, perang dan kehancuran. Semua hal itu akhirnya berdampak negatif pada diri mereka sendiri.

Jadi kau tak bisa mengatakan dengan begitu mudahnya jalan mana yang akan aku ambil nantinya, dan menjulukinya seperti dua sisi mata uang yang berbeda, hitam ataupun putih, juga gelap ataupun terang. Semua tergantung dari setiap faktor bukan hanya aku saja. Aku bisa saja mengambil sisi netral dimana aku tak memihak siapa pun, baik itu sisi baik atau pun sisi jahat. Aku juga bisa menjadi penengah dan penyalur dari setiap sisi. Atau.. aku juga bisa memerintah dalam bayangan, mengamati dan mengawasi di balik layar.

Ada banyak cara yang bisa aku lakukan. Ada banyak pilihan yang bisa aku ambil. _**Takdirku hanya Aku yang menentukan, bukan orang lain yang menentukan dan bukan pula 'Takdir' itu sendiri. Dan bila 'Takdir' itu berkehendak lain, maka aku tak akan tinggal diam. Aku**_**..**" menunjuk ke arahnya sendiri dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk mungilnya " _**Dengan pasti, akan mengubahnya bagaimana pun caranya**_**. **_**Dan Aku tak akan pernah menyerah sampai hal itu terjadi..**_"

Sedangkan Kakashi.. merinding mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya itu..

#

**End of the Chapter 4..**

_Kau tau.. sebenarnya aku ingin mengakhirinya sampai di sini, tapi karena aku berubah pikiran maka kulanjutkan deh.. hehe.. _^_^

#

Angin berhembus dengan kencang di tempat pemakaman itu. Daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan tampak bergerak mengikuti arah angin itu. Suasana sepi.. Hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin, suara serakan dedaunan kering, dan sesekali.. kicauan burung di kejauhan.

Kakashi dapat melihat, bahwa anak itu menutupkan matanya setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Rambutnya juga ikut bergoyang mengikuti arah gerakan angin. Ia tampak seperti menikmatinya.

Setelah sekian menit berlalu, ia pun membuka matanya. Mata biru jernihnya langsung menatap ke arahku, tepat menuju jiwaku..

"Kakashi.. kuberi tahu kau sesuatu hal.. keluargaku pun tak mengetahui mengenai hal ini.. Aku mempercayai hal ini padamu.."

Keadaan sekitar yang tadinya sepi berubah menjadi hening, tak ada angin yang tadinya berhembus, daun-daun kering diam tak bergerak dan kicauan burung yang tadinya terdengar kini telah hilang, suhu pun menurun drastis.

"_Aku mengingat masa lalu. Aku belajar dari masa lalu. Aku mempelajarinya. Dan aku mengetahuinya._ Sama seperti halnya sejarah, sejarah selain untuk mengingat asal usul dan perkembangan dari masa ke masa, juga di gunakan untuk mengkoreksi dan memperbaiki keputusan yang sebelumnya salah untuk diambil di masa itu supaya tak diambil lagi untuk kesempatan yang akan datang jika suatu kondisi yang sama terulang kembali. Jadi.. sejarah dapat digunakan sebagai pelajaran dan pengalaman bagi orang-orang setelahnya. Itulah mengapa kita tak boleh melupakan sejarah. Aku memberitahumu sekali dan aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi Kakashi-san. Jadi ku berharap kau akan mengingat-igatnya."

"Lalu mengapa kau memberitahuku mengenai hal ini, apa manfaat dan gunanya, dan apa hubungannya, kurasa semua orang tahu mengenai hal itu.."potong Kakashi.

"Kau melupakan garis besarnya.. Bukankah prinsipmu adalah '_melihat yang tersembunyi dari yang tersembunyi_',atau.. apakah kau melupakan prinsipmu sendiri Kakashi-san..?"

"Mengapa dia bisa ta-tahu.." batin Kakashi terhenyak mendengarnya.

Dan seperti bisa membaca pikiran Kakashi, anak itu menjawab "_Aku tahu karena aku mengenalmu dengan baik Kakashi-san. Jauh sebelum kau sendiri mengingatnya.._"

Dan jawaban anak itu membuat Kakashi menjadi tambah bingung. "Untuk anak sekecilmu.. kau ternyata juga suka memberikan teka-teki.."

Kakashi baru menyadari kalau dari tadi orang yang di ajak bicaranya adalah seorang anak kecil. Anak kecil berumur 5 tahun lebih tepatnya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, ia tidak hanya bisa mengikuti arah pembicaraan, tetapi ia bahkan memberiku nasehat dan juga menyindirku.

Bahkan teman sekerjanya pun tak pernah bisa membuatnya untuk berbicara panjang lebar apalagi diam menghabiskan waktu untuk melakukan obrolan atau basa-basi, dia biasanya menemukan kalau teman sekerjanya itu membosankan, dan tak mengganggap hal itu cukup berharga untuk menghabiskan waktu luangnya, sehingga ia lebih baik pergi pulang menuju apartemennya dan melanjutkan rutinitas seperti biasanya.

"Aku bukan suka memberikan teka-teki, aku hanya mengatakannya. Itu saja, tak ada yang lain. Kau saja yang menganggap itu teka-teki. Kau mengganggapnya seperti itu karena kau belum mengerti apa maksud dan tujuan dari perkataanku."

"Dan _aku memberitahumu karena kau adalah tangan kananku. Orang yang kupercaya selain soulmate-ku_.."

"Tunggu dulu.. Soulmate, kau mempunyai soulmate? Seperti kekasih, jodoh, pasangan hidup. Seperti.. seperti itu..?" kata Kakashi tak percaya.

"Ya lebih tepatnya seperti belahan jiwamu, kau tak akan bisa hidup tenang tanpa adanya belahan jiwamu itu. Ya seperti itu.. Aku tak mengerti apa yang membuatmu tak percaya. Tentu saja aku mempunyainya. Aku berani mengatakan kalau aku mempercayai soulmate-ku itu, karena aku sudah mengetahui siapa dirinya. _Aku sudah sangat mengenal soulmateku. Itulah mengapa dia kusebut demikian. Aku bahkan berani mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuknya_. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan mengatakannya kepadamu."

"Jadi.. kamu sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kakashi.

"_Tentu saja belum.. Untuk di masa ini _kurasa.. di samping itu aku masih berumur 5 tahun, Kakashi-san.. Apa yang kau harapkan?"

Mendengar hal itu, ingin rasanya Kakashi menjedukkan kepalanya ke batu nisan terdekat. Kurasa batu nisan ayahnya cocok untuk melakukan hal itu..

"Lalu.. bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan kalau kau begitu mengenalnya dan mempercayainya, jika dirimu sendiri belum bertemu dengannya. Kau juga mengatakan kalau kau mempercayaiku. Kau menganggapku sebagai tangan kananmu walaupun kau baru saja bertemu denganku. Dan untuk apa pula kau membutuhkan aku sebagai tangan kananmu, hah?", kata Kakashi tak mengerti.

"Kau akan mengerti jika kau memahami apa yang aku katakan tadi Kakashi-san. Coba ingat-ingatlah apa yang tadi aku ucapkan. Hubungkan point satu dengan point yang lainnya, dan renungkanlah. Lihatlah yang tersembunyi dari yang tersembunyi. Lihatlah apa yang ada di balik semua itu. Apa yang ada di balik semua kata-kataku itu. Dan tarik kesimpulan. Lalu, kau akan mengerti garis besar itu dan mengerti pula apa yang aku katakan selama ini."

"Dan untuk pertanyaan terakhirmu, memang sekarang aku belum membutuhkannya. Oleh karena itu, aku memberimu pekerjaan sampingan selain sebagai tangan kananku yaitu sebagai butler pribadiku."

"Aku tak menerimanya.." perkataan anak itu langsung di jawab oleh Kakashi.

"Apa aku meminta pendapatmu? Tidak kan..? Jadi, jawabanmu tak ada gunanya bagiku. Lagi pula, aku sudah memutuskan kau sebagai butler pribadiku, sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Jadi terimalah nasibmu."

"Aku masih tetap tak mau menerimanya.."kata Kakashi lagi bersih keras.

"Mengapa kau tidak mau, bukannya kau sudah melaksanakan tugasmu sebagai butlerku sejak siang ini..? dan menurutku kau sangat baik mengenai tugas ini. Dan kau bahkan bisa membuatku terkesan.."

"**Mak-sud-mu**..?" kata Kakashi dengan penekanan di setiap kosa katanya.

"Maksudku adalah.." kata-kata anak itu terpotong ketika ada seseorang yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang, tampak cemas dan khawatir dengan melihat nada suara yang dikeluarkannya.

Dan begitu melihat anak yang dicarinya, wanita itu pun berlari lalu memeluknya..

"Ohhh.. Naru-chan, kau di sini rupanya, aku mencemaskanmu kau tahu..? Ku kira terjadi sesuatu padamu? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Tak kurang sesuatu apa pun kan?" kata wanita itu berlutut sambil mengecek keadaan anaknya.

"Kaasan, aku baik-baik saja, see..? lagi pula ada Kakashi di sini, dia butler baru yang aku ceritakan siang ini lewat telepon tadi. Dia sangat baik Kaasan. Dia mengajakku ke pemakaman ini untuk mengajakku ke makam ayah dan teman baiknya, dan memperkenalkanku kepada mereka", kata anak itu dengan polosnya sambil mengeluarkan senyum kekanak-kanakannya.

"Oh benarkah.. kau sungguh baik Kakashi-san.", kata ibu Naruto mempercayai perkataan anaknya.

Dan seperti mengingat sesuatu,"Oh.. maafkan aku, mana sopan santunku. Kushina Namikaze, ibu dari Naruto Namikaze-chan ini", kata ibu Naruto dengan gemas sambil mencubit pipi anaknya.

Sedangkan yang di cubit pipinya, hanya menyeringai senang, tampak terdengar gelakan tawa keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Ahh.. Kaasan, jangan seperti itu, aku kan malu, jangan melakukan hal itu di depan orang lain" kata Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah.

Tetapi ibunya tak menghiraukan perkataan anaknya, ia mencubit pipinya lagi dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Dan kau pasti Kakashi Hatake. Naru-chan telah menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu tadi lewat telepon. Dan aku telah melihat berkas yang kau kirimkan beberapa hari yang lalu, kau terlihat cukup berpengalaman dalam hal mengasuh dan menjaga anak. Awalnya aku agak ragu, tapi setelah melihat Naru-chan menyukaimu, aku merasa lega. Kurasa pada akhirnya, aku telah menemukan seorang butler yang cocok untuk si Narutoku ini.." kata Kushina dengan senang.

Sebelum Kakashi dapat mengelaknya, mengatakan kalau ini hanya merupakan suatu kesalahpahaman dan ia tak mengirimkan berkas apa pun kepada dirinya, Kushina pun memotongnya,

"Kau tahu, anakku yang satu ini entah mengapa selalu jadi sasaran penculikan, walaupun untungnya rencana itu selalu gagal dan tidak berhasil. Selalu saja, ada sesuatu hal yang membuat penculikan itu tidak berjalan sesuai yang di harapkan, sehingga dapat terbongkar sebelum tanggal penculikan itu dilakukan.

Melihat dirinya yang masih kecil, pintar, berwajah imut, dan juga menggemaskan, aku menjadi takut dan khawatir kalau-kalau suatu ketika, Naru-chan ku berhasil diculik, dan terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk pada dirinya. Aku tak bisa diam begitu saja dan membiarkan hal itu terjadi padanya. Sehingga akhirnya aku memutuskan kalau anakku membutuhkan seorang butler yang bertugas menjaga dan menemaninya kemana pun ia pergi. Sehingga di saat aku dan suamiku pergi, dan Naru-chan berada di luar pengawasan, kami tak perlu merasa khawatir karena sudah ada kamu yang menjaganya. Aku mempercayakan anak sulungku ini padamu Kakashi-san", kata Kushina, kemudian menatap mata Kakashi dengan kedua mata ungunya dengan lekat, kemudian berjabat tangan dan setelah itu meletakkan tangan kanannya pada pundak Kakashi.

Sedangkan Kakashi hanya menatapnya diam tak percaya.

Mengapa aku bisa berada pada situasi seperti ini, aku ingin menolaknya. Tapi melihat tatapan matanya, seorang ibu yang ingin melindungi anaknya, aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Entah mengapa aku tak ingin membuatnya kecewa.

Dan dengan berat hati dan sambil menghela nafas panjang untuk ke dua kalinya hari ini, dia akhirnya menerima nasibnya.. yaitu sebagai butler untuk anak sulung wanita ini.

"Ayo ikut aku, Kakashi. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada Minato, suamiku sekaligus ayah dari Naru-chan ini. Aku juga akan memperkenalkanmu kepada anak-anakku yang lainnya."

"Ayo Naru-chan, kita perkenalkan adik-adikmu pada Kakashi-san" kata Kushina sambil menggandeng tangan kanan anaknya.

Melihat Kakashi yang diam saja, "Ayo Kakashi-san, jangan diam saja di situ, aku dan Naru-chan akan memperkenalkanmu pada keluarga kita yang lainnya."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap ibunya. "Kurasa Kakashi-san masih ingin berada di sini, sebaiknya Kaasan duluan saja. Aku di sini akan menunggu dan menemaninya. Nanti, kami berdua akan menyusul."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu kalian di mobil", kata Kushina sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan keduanya sendirian, setelah sebelumnya mencium ke dua buah pipi anaknya.

"So.. pertanyaanmu terjawab.. kan", kata Naruto, tampak senyum seringainya terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Yeah.. kurasa begitu. Dan aku bahkan tak bisa berkata apapun pada ibumu untuk mengelaknya. Kurasa aku tahu darimana tatapanmu itu kau dapatkan. Kau benar-benar ManipulativeLittleDevilChild, and you know that.. don't you.." ucap Kakashi.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Kakashi-san ? karena aku tak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan", kata Naruto dengan wajah yang polos dan nada yang bingung, tampak tak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Yeah and yeah.. lagi-lagi dia mencuri kata-kataku, dan aku masih tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa mengetahuinya. Aku seperti buku terbuka baginya. Dan aku tidak akan kaget kalau pertemuan ku dengannya, sebenarnya sudah ia rencanakan sebelumnya.." batin Kakashi.

"Kau belum tahu karena kau belum mengerti Kakashi-san, dan aku tak akan memberi tahumu mengenai hal lainnya, jika hal yang kukatakan sebelumnya belum kau mengerti", sahut Naruto lagi, seakan ia tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Ya baiklah kalau begitu. Ibumu telah menunggumu di mobil, sebaiknya kita segera kesana, sebelum ia merasa khawatir. Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto-sama?" ucap Kakashi dengan nada sedikit penekanan pada kata yang terakhir.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus Kakashi. Kau tahu kau bisa memanggilku dengan tuanku atau tuan muda. Menurutku aku lebih menyukai kata itu jika kau berbicara padaku", kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, Naruto-sama. Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu tuanku atau tuan muda", kata Kakashi dengan sedikit tak ikhlas.

"Bagaimana Tuanku?", lanjutnya lagi.

"Ya.. kurasa itu lebih baik. Kau terlihat sangat cocok Kakashi-san. Aku tak salah memilih kau sebagai Butlerku. Walaupun aku tahu, kau terlihat tak ikhlas ketika kau mengucapkan kata terakhir itu. Tetapi tak apa, untuk sekarang ini kau memang belum terbiasa, jadi tentu saja aku akan memaklumimu dan memaafkanmu. Aku kan tuan yang baik hati dan pemurah." Kata Naruto menggangguk pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi lihat saja Kakashi.. Aku mempercayaimu, tetapi.. jika kau menyelewengkan kepercayaanku, sekali saja.. Aku akan menghancurkanmu, hingga kau hancur berkeping-keping, hingga kau merasa putus asa dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati begitu saja Kakashi, tetapi aku akan menyiksamu sampai diambang kematian kemudian menyembuhkanmu hanya untuk menyiksamu lagi. Akan kulakukan itu berulang-ulang kali, sampai kau memohon-mohon padaku untuk mati, dan aku tak mengabulkannya, hingga kau memutuskan untuk bunuh diri tetapi aku tak akan mengijinkannya. Kau akan menjadi gila dan tak tahu apa-apa, hingga pada akhirnya kau akan menjadi mesin pembunuhku yang mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi, melakukan semua kemauanku tanpa adanya penolakan sedikit pun seperti layaknya seekor anjing. Kau memang menyukai anjing, tetapi.. apakah kau mau menjadi seperti anjing yang selama ini kau pelihara? Tidak kan? Jadi ingat itu Kakashi. Kecamkan kata-kataku baik-baik. Aku tak ingin merubahmu menjadi anjingku, tapi jika karena suatu alasan dan keadaan, kau mengkhianatiku.. mau tak mau, ingin tak ingin, aku terpaksa melakukannya, walaupun kau itu tangan kananku atau tidak", kata Naruto, matanya menggelap ketika mengatakan hal itu.

Dapat di lihat kalau Naruto benci yang namanya pengkhianatan, apalagi oleh orang yang dipercayainya. Dan Naruto bersungguh-sungguh atas apa yang di ucapkannya..

"Tetapi aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh itu Kakashi-san. Aku mengenalmu. So.. Kakashi, mari.." ucap Naruto sambil menyilahkan tangannya menuju arah tempat di mana ibunya menunggu berada, wajahnya kembali seperti anak-anak seumurnya, mata birunya kembali menjadi jernih, aura yang di pancarkan tampak menggembirakan.

Naruto.. berlari menuju ibunya, rambutnya bergoyang terhembus angin, surai kuningnya tampak bersinar tertimpa sinar mentari. Dan Kakashi mengikutinya dari belakang, merenungkan semua yang di katakan oleh Naruto hari ini dan mencoba untuk mengerti..

#

Itulah yang terjadi dua tahun lalu, dan sekarang Kakashi masih belum mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata tuannya itu. Dia menatap sang dokter, membalas tatapan yang diberikan oleh sang dokter kepadanya.

"Jadi kapan Naruto-sama diperbolehkan untuk pulang?" tanya Kakashi.

"Melihat kondisi dirinya, kurasa besok ia sudah bisa diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Ia sungguh anak yang kuat. Dia masih berumur 7 tahun tetapi sudah kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Walaupun kau hanya seorang butler tetapi kini, tinggal kau seorang saja yang dekat dengannya. Jadi kuharap kau bisa menjaga dan merawatnya Kakashi-san."

"Baiklah dok, saya permisi dulu. Terima kasih atas sarannya.." kata Kakashi, kemudian keluar.. pergi menuju kamar tuannya.

Diperjalanan Kakashi masih memikirkan apa yang tuannya katakan dua tahun yang lalu..

Dia kemudian berhenti. Punggungnya bersandar pada tembok rumah sakit, kepalanya menunduk, tangan kanannya bersandar pada dagunya, jari tangannya memegang bibir bawahnya dan mengetuknya sesekali. Tak dipedulikannya para suster dan orang-orang yang lewat di depannya. Yang sesekali memberikan pandangan aneh pada dirinya.

Memikirkan point.. memikirkan point, menghubungkannya dan menarik kesimpulan. Tetapi apa point-point itu..?

Point penting.. point penting..

Iya pun kembali mengingat-ingat..

Ahhh.. ya..

Point..

_Aku mengingat masa lalu. Aku belajar dari masa lalu. Aku mempelajarinya. Dan aku mengetahuinya.._

_melihat yang tersembunyi dari yang tersembunyi.. _

Kata-kata itu.. lebih dari yang dimaksudkan. Semua orang pasti mengingat masa lalunya, dan belajar darinya tapi.. mempelajarinya dan mengetahuinya..terlalu terperinci.. itu seperti.. belum lagi kata-katanya.. melihat yang tersembunyi dari yang tersembunyi.. apa itu ber-ar-ti ..

dan Point..

_Aku tahu karena aku mengenalmu dengan baik Kakashi-san. Jauh sebelum kau sendiri mengingatnya.._

Jauh sebelum aku sendiri mengingatnya, dia sudah mengenalku dengan baik. Selama ini aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya, aku yakin akan hal itu.. dan dia mengatakan kalau dia mengingat masa lalu, dan mengetahuinya.. jangan-jangan yang dimaksudkannya adalah..

_aku memberitahumu karena kau adalah tangan kananku. Orang yang kupercaya selain soulmate-ku_..

_Aku sudah sangat mengenal soulmateku. Itulah mengapa dia kusebut demikian. Aku bahkan berani mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuknya._

Dan point terakhir.. ketika aku menanyakan apakah dia sudah bertemu dengan soulmatenya tapi jawabannya adalah

_Tentu saja belum.. Untuk di masa ini.._

Untuk di masa ini, masa ini.. berarti masa sebelumnya..

Dia pun menghubungkan point satu dengan point lainnya. Menarik kesimpulan satu dengan kesimpulan lainnya.. dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan garis besarnya..

.

.

Dan kini pada akhirnya.. Kakashi pun mengerti apa yang selama ini Naruto katakan padanya..

#

**Finally the end of the Chapter 4**

Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 4nya, membutuhkan perjuangan ternyata. Khususnya laptopku, yang selama ini sakit-sakitan. Selalu aja, ada masalahnya.. yang ini lah, yang itu lah.. tapi akhirnya sudah sembuh kok laptopku. Ya semoga aja gak ada masalah lagi.. iya kan?

Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter 4 ini..? Apa kalian mengerti, seperti apa yang Kakashi mengerti? Mengertikah ? Atau.. tidak?

Bagi yang belum, jangan khawatir.. tunggu aja chapter 5.. Okey..

Oh yahh.. sebelum aku lupa, big thanks for all your Read &amp; Review, Follow &amp; Favorite..

Bye, Bye.. See you next time..


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kakashi berhenti di depan pintu ruang inap Naruto. Ia tampak tak yakin. Ketika ia ingin memegang ganggang pintu untuk membuka pintunya, dengan tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Naruto muncul dari balik pintu itu, ternyata tuannya lah yang telah membukakan pintu untuknya. Naruto memakai pakaian yang telah ia bawakan pagi tadi, ia berdiri tanpa menggunakan alas kaki.

"Masuklah Kakashi, aku tahu kalau kamu dari tadi hanya diam saja di situ" kata Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Kakashi, menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Naruto lalu mengunci pintunya dari dalam setelah itu.

Setelah melihat Kakashi duduk di kursi di samping ranjangnya, Naruto kembali duduk bersandar pada tempat tidurnya. Dia kemudian menatap Butlernya itu, setelah di rasa cukup, ia lalu menoleh ke arah meja di sampingnya dan mengambil sesuatu yang tampak seperti remot. Ia menekan satu tombol yang ada di remot itu, dan dengan seketika keadaan menjadi gelap, ruangan yang tadinya terang karena pencahayaan dari luar, menjadi tertutup dan menggelap, segala kaca jendela ataupun kaca yang ada di pintu itu pun ikut menggelap juga. Ruangan menjadi gelap gulita, tak ada pencahayaan yang masuk.

Terdengar dua tepukan tangan dan ruangan yang tadinya gelap menjadi terang seketika. Lampu yang tadinya mati menjadi menyala. Tampak Kakashi mengedip-kedipkan kedua matanya mencoba untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang tiba-tiba datang masuk ke matanya.

"Kurasa kau pada akhirnya telah mengerti maksud dari perkataanku, Kakashi. Kuhanya tak mengira butuh waktu dua tahun bagimu untuk memecahkannya."

"Maafkan aku Tuan Muda. Ku hanya baru mengingatnya ketika berada di ruang dokter tadi dan kemudian mencoba untuk memikirkannya.. Maafkan aku akan hal itu, aku seharusnya telah melakukannya sejak dulu, tetapi tanpa di sadari aku lupa akan hal itu" kata Kakashi, ia merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah akan hal itu. Dari sini apa adakah sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku Kakashi?"

Kakashi hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, silakan saja. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apa kau tahu dalang dari semua ini, dalang yang menyebabkan musibah dan tragedi ini bisa terjadi padamu?" tanya Kakashi hati-hati.

"Ya aku tahu itu, aku punya beberapa dugaan. Aku mengetahui beberapa orang yang membenci dan tak suka dengan keluargaku, tak suka dengan kesuksesan mereka, kebahagiaan mereka, terutama kebahagianku. Aku bisa saja menyalahkan takdir kalau aku mau, tapi takdir tak akan bisa terjadi jika tak ada orang yang mendukungnya, jika tak ada orang yang melakukannya dan jika tak ada orang yang mau melaksanakannya. Jadi aku tak bisa menyalahkan takdir semata. Ini salahku karena aku tak bisa mencegahnya. Aku tahu apa takdirku tapi aku gagal untuk merubahnya."

"Memang apa takdirmu itu, Tuan Muda?"

"Takdirku adalah sendiri, aku selalu sendiri. Dulu ketika aku.." Naruto berhenti di tengah kalimat, ia tak meneruskan kata-katanya, ia tampak hilang di tengah pikirannya sendiri.

"Tuan Muda?" Kakashi mencoba tuk menyadarkan tuannya itu.

"Hah.. ya? Ada apa?" Naruto pun akhirnya tersadar.

Melihat tuannya yang tak melanjutkan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya tadi, Kakashi pun merubah topik pembicaraan, "Jadi setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan Tuan Muda? Karena.. kau diperbolehkan untuk pulang besok"

Naruto berpikir sejenak ia tampak merencanakan sesuatu, "Setelah acara pemakaman selesai, Kita akan keluar dari Jepang dan pindah ke Eropa. Di London, Inggris, lebih tepatnya. Di sana ada Mansion Senju yang sudah lama tak di tinggali sepeninggal Kakek dan Nenekku setahun yang lalu. Jadi siapkan segala keperluan yang dibutuhkan setelah ini Kakashi."

"Dan untuk masalah perusahaan, aku bisa mengeceknya dari sana, kau akan mewakiliku, mulai detik ini pekerjaanmu sebagai tangan kananku sudah aktif. Ku harap kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik Kakashi dan tak mengecewakanku. Apa kau mengerti Kakashi?"

"Baiklah Tuan Muda. Aku mengerti.."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ada Tuanku, mengenai satu hal. Itu tentang apa yang kau singgung dua tahun yang lalu"

"Okey.. tentang hal apa?" kata Naruto meresponnya.

"Kau mengatakan kalau kau mengenal soulmatemu itu tetapi kau belum menemuinya. Apa.. apa keberadaan dia sudah ada di dunia ini?"

"Dia ada" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Apa kau tahu di mana dia berada?" tanya Kakashi setelah mendengar jawaban dari tuannya itu.

"Aku tahu di mana dia berada"

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tak menemuinya?" tanya Kakashi bingung akan hal itu.

"Aku bisa saja menemuinya, jika aku mau Kakashi. Aku tak mau bukan berarti aku tak ingin. Terkadang semua keinginan tak segalanya harus terpenuhi, kita harus memikirkan sebab akibatnya walaupun kita mampu melakukannya. Segala keinginan tak semuanya sejalan apa yang kita butuhkan. Yang aku butuhkan tak sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan. Dan yang aku inginkan tak sesuai apa yang dia butuhkan."

"Memangnya apa yang kau butuhkan, Tuan Muda?" tanya Kakashi meminta penjelasan.

"Yang aku butuhkan adalah keamanan. Aku butuh dia aman. Dan hal itu hanya akan bisa terjadi jika aku tak menemuinya, jika aku menghindar darinya dan jika aku menjauh darinya."

"Bukankah itu yang namanya egois" kata Kakashi sedikit berbisik.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto mendengar bisikan yang dikatakan Kakashi.

"Maksudku.. kau hanya memikirkan apa yang baik dan apa yang buruk dari segimu sendiri, dari pendapatmu sendiri. Tanpa memikirkan apa segi dan pendapat dari diri dia. Kau langsung saja memutuskannya, tanpa memikirkan perasaannya akan hal itu. Kau mengesampingkan semua hal itu. Jadi bukankah itu yang dinamakan egois Tuan Muda?"

"Aku tahu akan hal itu"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu.. Lalu apa?" tanya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Lalu.. apa yang kau pikirkan Tuan Muda? Kau tahu akan hal itu, tapi kau tetap saja melakukannya. Apa kau tak memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan dan rasakan jika dia tahu kau merencanakan semua hal itu tanpa sepersetujuan dari dirinya?" jawab Kakashi memberi penjelasan kepada tuannya.

"Tentu saja dia tak akan setuju tentang hal itu. Dia akan marah, itu sudah pasti. Tetapi jika dia ingat, tentu saja.." jawab Naruto kemudian.

"Maksudmu.. dia tak ingat begitu? Tak sepertimu? Dia tak ingat masa lalunya?"

"Yeahh.. dia hanya bocah berumur tujuh tahun yang hidup bahagia dengan keluarganya. Itulah mengapa aku tak mau mengusiknya. Aku tak ingin mengganggu kehidupannya di dunia kecilnya, di dunia kanak-kanaknya."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, dia mengaitkan kedua buah telapak tangannya antara satu dengan lainnya, dia berbisik pelan, "Aku tahu ini terdengar egois. Aku tahu kalau ini hanya keegoisanku belaka. Tapi.. sekarang ini hanya dialah orang satu-satunya dalam hidupku, satu-satunya orang yang kusayangi yang masih hidup dan bernafas. Hanya dia, hanya tinggal dia seorang. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Jika dia pada akhirnya harus mati karenaku. Aku tak ingin hal itu terulang, aku tak ingin hal yang terjadi dulu terjadi lagi padanya. Dia.. dia mati di pelukanku. Dan aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk merubah hal itu. Dia yang menutup matanya, bersimbah darah, jantungnya yang tak lagi berdetak, tubuhnya yang memucat.. aku, aku tak sanggup jika aku harus kehilangan dia, jika aku harus melihat dia mati di depan mataku sendiri, di pelukanku sendiri.. Aku.. aku tak sanggup" tampak Naruto mengusap matanya.

"Karena dirinya lah aku masih bertahan, karena dirinyalah aku masih mencoba dan karena dirinyalah aku masih belum berputus asa, untuk melawan takdir dan merubahnya. Selama dia masih hidup dan bernafas tak apa bagiku untuk tak menemuinya. Aku bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan. Kuurungkan keinginanku untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku egois untuk dirinya. Demi keselamatannya dan demi kebaikannya. Jika tak menemuinya dan menjauh darinya adalah suatu hal yang harus aku lakukan demi menjaga keselamatannya agar dia bisa terus bernafas.. Maka biarlah.. aku rela untuknya.. Aku sanggup melakukannya sendiri, tanpa adanya dirinya untuk membantuku dalam masalah ini.."

"Tapi.. sampai kapan kau akan menjauh darinya, tak menemuinya? Sampai kapan, Tuanku? Apakah selamanya?"

"Selama yang aku bisa, Kakashi. Selama aku belum bisa merubah takdir, maka pantang bagiku untuk menemuinya. Aku tahu cepat atau lambat, aku pasti akan menemuinya. Secara sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja. Tapi yang aku harapkan adalah ketika aku sudah bisa merubah takdir dan tahu bagaimana caranya, barulah aku bertemu dengannya"

"Tapi takdir selalu berkata lain" sambung Kakashi.

"Ya itu benar.. Sampai takdir memutuskan untuk ikut campur tangan. Terkadang rencana yang sudah matang direncanakan, harus gagal ketika sesuatu yang tak diharapkan dan yang tak terduga terjadi. Untuk itu kita harus selalu waspada dan awas tentang apa yang terjadi di sekitar kita. Kita harus bisa berpikir kritis dan harus pandai memikirkan apa yang akan selanjutnya akan terjadi, juga harus pandai menduga dan memprediksi sehingga kita bisa mengatasi masalah yang akan muncul karenanya. Begitu pula dengan hal ini.."

"Jadi dia tak mengingat masa lalunya. Lalu, apa yang membuatmu mengingat masa lalumu, Tuanku?"

Naruto diam sejenak, menghelakan nafasnya panjang, menutup mata untuk sekian lama dan kemudian membukanya, "Karena sebuah janji.."

"Janji..?"

"Ya.. karena sebuah janjiku padanya yang membuatku mengingat semuanya" Naruto mengatakannya, matanya menerawang, ia tampak sedang mengingat-ingat masa lalunya..

"Maksudmu, Tuanku?"

"Di saat detik-detik terakhir aku melihat matanya terbuka dan kemudian.. di saat detik-detik terakhir dia menutup mata untuk selamanya.." Naruto tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kakashi, ia masih saja mengatakannya dengan matanya yang menerawang jauh ke masa lalu.

"Meninggalkanku sendirian lagi pada akhirnya" Naruto kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa kau harus datang padaku, dengan segala sifatmu itu, dengan segala kelakuanmu itu, menghancurkan semua topeng dan semua dinding-dindingku, yang telah aku bangun untuk mengunci semua emosiku, tapi jika pada akhirnya.. kau harus pergi meninggalkanku. Jika pada akhirnya kau harus menghembuskan nafas terakhirmu.. membawa separuh jiwaku dan hatiku..pergi bersamamu..

Padahal kau telah berjanji padaku.. mengatakannya padaku.. kalau kau selalu kan berada di sampingku.. selalu berada di sisiku dan tak pernah pergi meninggalkanku.. Tapi.. Tapi apa? pada akhirnya kau tetap berakhir sama, sama seperti yang lainnya, sama seperti halnya dengan orang tuaku.. yang pada akhirnya.. kutetap berakhir sendiri.. lagi dan lagi..

Walauku sudah membalaskan dendamku kepada semua orang atas kematianmu, kau tetap tak kembali lagi ke sisiku.. hingga pada akhirnya ku harus pergi tuk bisa bersamamu.. tuk bisa bertemu lagi denganmu.. hingga ku ikut mati karenamu.. hingga ku harus menghembuskan nyawa terakhirku untukmu" Naruto menghelakan nafasnya berat, kemudian menatap Kakashi yang hanya diam mendengar ucapannya.

"Maafkan aku, Kakashi. Aku terbawa suasana" kata Naruto kemudian.

Mendengar perkataan tuan mudanya,"Tak apa Tuan Muda.. tak apa" kata Kakashi menjawabnya..

**The End of the Chapter 5**

**Bab 1 'The Beginning' sudah selesai..**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : **

**Bab 2 'The Past'**

Aku berlari, nafasku terengah, dan keringatku berkucuran. Aku menembus dari satu semak ke semak lain, mencoba untuk mencari tempat persembunyian. Aku menengok ke belakang, kulihat mereka semakin mendekat. Jantungku berdebar, kakiku bergetar, dan mataku berkunang, tampaknya tubuh kecilku ini sudah berada di dalam ambang batasnya.

Aku pun mempercepat langkah kakiku sebisa mungkin, tak kupedulikan gesekan ranting yang menggores tangan dan kakiku. Dan tak kupedulikan pula baju kumuhku yang sobek di sana-sini. Kuhanya terus berlari, dan mencoba berlari dari amukan mereka. Mencoba untuk bertahan hidup dari kegilaan mereka. Menembus ke dalam kegelapan malam yang gelap gulita.

"Seseorang please..!? tolonglah aku.." batinku dalam hati, mengharapkan seseorang datang untuk menolongku. Aku meringkuk dalam kegelapan yang ada, kupeluk kedua lututku dengan ke dua buah tangan mungilku. Dan mencoba tuk berharap bahwa mereka tak akan menemukanku.

Aku tahu kalau harapanku itu hanyalah harapan semu belaka, karena kenyataannya.. walau aku berteriak kesakitan, merintih, dan melolong meminta tolong, tak ada seorang pun yang datang menolongku. Tak ada seorang pun yang menoleh memberikan simpati. Mereka tak memberikan rasa iba yang dimilikinya sedikit pun kepadaku. Mereka bahkan malah tertawa gembira, senang dan puas melihatku dalam keadaan yang seperti itu.

Ku hanya seorang diri di sini. Di tempat ini, di tempat di mana aku dilahirkan, semua orang yang ada disini, penduduk yang tinggal di sini, semua membenci ku. Semua orang yang ada di sini adalah bagian dari mereka semua. Mereka yang senang melihat aku berdarah dan terluka. Mereka yang ingin menyiksaku hingga aku sekarat tak berdaya, hingga aku diam tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hingga tubuhku penuh luka lebam dimana-mana, hingga tubuhku membiru dan badanku memucat, karena darahku yang terkucur keluar kemana-mana. Mereka mengejarku untuk semua hal itu. Dan aku berlari karena aku tak mau merasakan hal itu.. lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Aku masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas tawa mereka dan senyum mereka ketika mereka menghajarku..

Tetapi walaupun begitu, walau aku tahu kenyataan itu, tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa setiap detik, setiap saat, hati kecilku selalu mengharapkan hal itu terjadi. Mengharapkan seseorang di luar sana untuk datang menolongku. Tapi harapan hanyalah sebuah harapan, tak semuanya bisa terkabul, apalagi untuk bocah sepertiku..

"Mati kau bocah iblis..!?"

"Ya mati kau.. pergilah kau ke neraka!"

"Jangan harap kau bisa hidup kali ini, kau bocah iblis..!

Itulah satu dari banyak kata yang diucapkan mereka padaku setiap kali mereka menyakitiku.

Aku tak tahu apa kesalahanku sehingga aku bisa begitu dibenci oleh mereka. Sepanjang aku bisa mengingat, mereka telah seperti itu. Mereka telah melemparkan pandangan buruk mereka kepadaku, selalu mengusirku ketika aku terlalu dekat dengan rumah ataupun toko mereka, selalu memaki dan mencaciku setiap kali aku berjalan..

Aku tak tahu apa kesalahanku, aku tak tahu apa perbuatanku.. tapi mereka selalu menyalahkanku, menyalahkanku akan rasa kehilangan yang mereka alami..

Yang paling parah dari semua itu adalah ketika hari kelahiranku tiba. Jika setiap orang merasa bahagia dan merayakan hari kelahiran mereka, tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagiku.

Hari itu adalah hari dimana yang terburuk dari yang terburuk selalu terjadi padaku, kegilaan mereka selalu berada pada puncaknya. Dan aku akan menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka, di setiap tahun pada tanggal yang sama.

Ya inilah hari itu, hari dimana aku harus bersembunyi dari mereka, harus berlari dari kejaran mereka, agar aku tetap bisa bertahan hidup, agar aku masih bisa tetap bernafas untuk satu tahun ke depan lagi..

Setiap tahun di tanggal yang sama selalu seperti ini.. selalu berulang dan berulang hingga setiap kali.. sampai di umurku yang sekarang yaitu tujuh tahun..

'Happy birthday to me..' bisikku dalam hati, setidaknya aku masih bisa mengucapkannya walaupun itu untuk diriku sendiri..

Sekarang tinggal lah saat yang telah ditunggu-tunggu, setidaknya itu untuk mereka..

Saat di mana mereka telah menemukanku..

Mata biruku berlinang ketika ku melihat mereka datang. Mataku berkaca saat melihat wajah mereka yang tampak puas setelah berhasil menemukanku. Tubuhku bergetar, aku meringkuk kan diriku dan memeluk diriku sendiri, takut tentang apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi..

.

Aku selalu bertanya..

kepada orang yang lalu lalang..

kepada anak-anak yang lari berkejaran..

kepada burung yang berkicauan..

kepada dedaunan yang bergoyang..

kepada air yang mengalir..

kepada tanah yang kupijak..

kepada udara yang ku hirup..

tapi semuanya tak ada yang menjawabku..

mereka semua hanya diam tak menghiraukanku..

mereka mengacuhkanku..

.

sendiri, aku sendiri..

diriku.. sendiri..

sendirian..

itulah aku..

apa kah ini sudah takdirku..

untuk sendiri..

tuk sendirian.. selamanya..

.

Dadaku terasa sesak, mereka memukulku dengan keras tepat di dadaku. "Uhuk..Uhuk.." aku terbatuk, tampak keluar darah dari mulutku. Tapi mereka belum juga berhenti.. mereka menggoreskan kunainya pada tubuhku. Menusuk-nusuknya. Tak dihiraukan rintihanku yang kesakitan. Tak dihiraukan oleh mereka tubuhku yang bersimbahan oleh darah.

Dan mereka masih belum puas.. mereka terus melakukannya.. secara beramai-ramai.. aku terkepung, tak mungkin bagiku untuk meloloskan diri..

.

Aku selalu bertanya..

Mengapa aku berbeda..

Mengapa aku tak seperti anak lainnya..

Mengapa aku begitu di benci..

Mengapa aku tak disayangi..

.

Apa..

Apa aku pernah mempunyai orang tua..

Tapi..

Di manakah mereka..

Ke manakah mereka..

Apakah mereka pergi..

Apakah mereka pernah ada..

Apakah aku pernah memilikinya..

Atau memang..

Mereka tak pernah ada..

Kalau, Aku tak pernah mempunyainya..

.

Aku tak bisa meronta lagi, tubuhku sakit di mana-mana. Mataku sudah tak bisa lagi terbuka, aku sudah tak berdaya, kurasa tubuhku sudah retak dimana-mana.. aku menangis ditengah-tengah amukan mereka..

.

Mengapa semua ini terjadi padaku..

.

Aku hanya bisa menangis, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Menerima pukulan satu dan pukulan lainnya, sayatan satu dan sayatan lainya dan tusukan satu dengan tusukan lainnya. Kuterima semua itu walau dengan tangis. Air mataku berlinang menetes keluar dari sela-sela mataku yang tak lagi bisa terbuka.

.

Kapankah penderitaanku ini akan berakhir..

Apakah ini akan terus terjadi..

Mengapa aku terus merasakan derita ini..

Apakah aku harus terus seperti ini..

.

Melihat tubuhku yang tak lagi meronta. Melihat diriku yang bersimbah darah, mereka berhenti. Menatapku dengan mata keji mereka.

Kudengar perkataan mereka di telingaku..

"Kurasa bocah iblis ini sudah mati" kata satu dari mereka

"Ya aku rasa begitu" jawab satu orang lagi

"Apa yang selanjutnya kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya seseorang yang lain

"Kita membakarnya.. ya kita harus membakarnya. Dengan begitu anak iblis ini, bisa pergi langsung ke neraka. Dan kita tak perlu lagi berurusan dengannya" usul yang lain.

"Ya itu ide yang bagus.." kata salah seorang yang lain.

Salah satu dari mereka kemudian menarik kakiku, menyeret tubuhku keluar dari tempatku dihajar tadi. Aku lalu di seret oleh mereka ke tempat tinggalku, ke gubuk kecilku. Aku lalu di ikat dan di rantai. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tubuhku sudah tak berdaya.

Kucium bau minyak tanah dari tempatku berada, gesekan kecil terdengar, dan bau api yang membakar pun tercium oleh hidungku..

"Matilah di sini kau iblis"

"Ini lah tempat di mana akhirnya kau kan mati"

"Matilah dan menderitalah kau di neraka"

"Ini adalah akhir dari hidup mu"

Mereka berkata sambil menendangku untuk terakhir kalinya, dan kemudian pergi. Mereka pergi satu persatu setelah mengucapkan cacian, kutukan, dan perkataan kasar mereka terhadapku. Hingga satu orang yang terakhir..

"Mati terbakarlah kau bocah keparat, ini adalah balasan bagimu untuk segala tindakanmu yang telah kau lakukan pada kami semua. Matilah atas semua keluarga kami yang telah kau bunuh, matilah atas semua orang yang telah kau binasakan, dan matilah atas segala penderitaan yang telah kami rasakan karenamu. Pergilah kau ke neraka bocah iblis.. kami tak menginginkan keberadaanmu di sini.. pergilah dan jangan berani-beraninya kau datang lagi"

Dengan ucapan terakhirnya, seseorang itu kemudian melemparkan api yang telah dinyalakannya kepadaku dan kemudian berlalu pergi..

Dan aku.. aku ditinggal sendirian. Aku dibiarkan untuk mati terbakar. Aku berteriak sebisaku meminta tolong, meminta belas kasihan. Tapi tak ada yang menjawabnya. Mereka yang telah menyiksaku, pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku untuk mati hangus terbakar.

Dapat kurasakan tubuhku yang panas terbakar api, dapat kurasakan sekeliingku panas terbakar. Aku tak bisa bernafas, dadaku sesak, aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku. Dapat kurasakan api menjalar disekelilingku dan membakarku. Dapat kurasakan sakitnya tubuhku yang terbakar.

Aku berteriak.. tapi tak ada suara yang terdengar.. tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku.. aku meronta, tapi aku tak bisa.. dapat kurasakan tubuhku yang meleleh akibat terbakar api..

.

Aku.. aku tak sanggup..

Apakah inilah ajalku..

Apakah inilah akhir dari hidupku..

Cukup sampai di sini saja kah.. aku..

Aku mati terlalap api..

Hangus dan terbakar..

.

.

Aku

Lemah..

dan

Tak

Berdaya..

.

Apa..

Ini kah takdirku?

.

Dan aku pun pada akhirnya tak sadarkan diri. Ku sudah hilang kesadaranku. Dan membiarkan tubuhku mati terbakar api..

Dan di detik di saat aku tak sadarkan diri, hanya satu hal yang ada di pikiranku..

Hate..

I hate them..

All of them..

.

.

End of the Chapter 6..


End file.
